


Last chance

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloè redemption, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Miraculous Team, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, Rabbit Miraculous, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Marinette had everything she ever wanted: a perfect boyfriend, friends, a successful career...Or that's what she thought- until Luka left and she noticed her true feelings for him and nothing was enough for her anymore.But now he's out of reach and it's too late... Or maybe not.Can the forbidden power of the 'last chance' help her recover her lost happiness with Luka?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 36





	1. Marinette's feelings

**Marinette’s POV**

He’s gone.

I took him for granted. For my second chance, my second choice, my plan B. And now he’s gone.

I should have noticed when he kissed me. I thought it was out of greed or desperation, maybe jealousy. But it was not. It was his way to say goodbye. His last attempt to make me notice him. But I only hurt his feelings. And now he’s gone. 

For some days, I thought it was alright. Sad, but still alright. He was my second, after all. I should be fine as long as my first choice and the love of my life was still there. 

Until it wasn’t. 

No matter how much time I spent with my boyfriend, it was never enough to fill in the void he left with me. No matter how many days, weeks, months or years passed by, my emptiness couldn’t be filled back. 

I cried a lot, without knowing the reason why. For months, for years. Hiding my tears from my boyfriend. 

And then I finally understood everything. 

How he had never been my second choice. How he was always the one supporting me. My pillar. How I can’t be happy in a world without him.

I understood what true love was.

Comfort, trust, safety. Good and bad times spent together. Always together. Treasuring each other. Peace.

I misunderstood it for too long and now it’s too late. He’s gone. And he’ll never be back. 

It doesn’t matter if I broke my engagement. It doesn’t matter how much I keep writing him messages that I’m unable to send everyday. It doesn’t matter how much I need him. Or how he is the only one I can ever love. He’s gone. Getting married soon, and surely forgotten about me. Probably with the worst impression I could ever leave on him. And I can’t blame him. It was all my own fault. 

_*Flashback*_

“Why… Luka, why did you kiss me? You know I’m with Adrien! You can’t do this against my will! Take it back! I don’t want Adrien to hate me!”

“I’m not taking it back. NEVER”

“I HATE YOU!”

_*Flashback ends*_

How come I never noticed his pain? Why did I never consider his feelings? I was fond of his love for me. I would internally brag to myself for it. How Marinette is loved by two fantastic boys… How could I ever attempt to get him back after that? He hates me for sure. I hate myself for that, so of course he must hate me too.

Why give it a second chance to a love that ended once? Why should I retry going back to him when his feelings must be fully buried under the sea of his heart, dead. Would it be possible to access there through his deep, calm water-colored eyes? No, of course no. Because he is no longer here. He’s gone.

But how can I keep on going when I’m hurting this much? All my inspiration dried out, only anger, sadness and loneliness kept me going. And my head keeps spinning around, stressing over and over about how I’ll never be able to correct my mistakes.

And now I’ve sunk to the bottom. The dark bottom of my heart. Pitch black. Not a single spark of light is there. Nor hope.

I wonder how many days it has been. Weeks? Months, maybe? I see how my skin is getting whiter and I’m getting skinnier as time goes by. But I can’t help it. I’m not hungry, not even thirsty, not even sleepy. Physical pain has no effect on me anymore. But my heart… All my pain concentrated in that single spot of my body. 

I can’t take it anymore… I want to disappear. Just fuse myself with the darkness I’m surrounded by. Turn ashes, or water, or air… maybe a star, if I’m lucky enough. Maybe… If some of Ladybug’s magic luck remains on me… just maybe... a miracle could happen. 

_Oh_

Maybe, it can happen. Maybe I can do it. 

I have nothing to lose, and everything to win.

Maybe I don’t have my second chance anymore but I can have one _last chance_ \- that’s right, the rabbit miraculous.

It’s been years since I returned the Miraculous box to the Temple of the Miraculous, but I’m still its Guardian. And I still have the only key to open it.

_I can do it._

And if the rabbit fails I can always use the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous together… NO… I shouldn’t... If my most precious thing is taken, then there’s no reason to use the wish. I have to make it right with the rabbit. Yes, that’s exactly what I need. I’ll correct this timeline. I’ll rewrite the past, change this reality and be happy at last. It's my only hope.

_My last chance_.

I stand up from my desk and pass through the door to go see my secretary. 

“Sabrina, buy me a ticket to Tibet for tomorrow and cancel all my appointments for this and next week”

“Are you sure, Marinette?” she is surprised. Of course she would be.

“Do it. Tell all the employers they have a two week vacation break”

“Understood. Any seat preference for the plane?”

“I don’t care about that. Just buy me the flight that leaves the earlier the better. I'm counting on you.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as it’s booked” 

That’s why I like her. So reliable. “Thanks”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re smiling again. You look way prettier now”

I never noticed I was smiling, or that my face looked better. Is it the power of hope? Probably. I just need to get my things ready. Knowing Sabrina, my leave will be imminent. 

I leave the office and reach home in 10 minutes and the phone rings just 10 minutes later.

“Marinette, it’s Sabrina. Your flight is leaving tomorrow morning, 10AM. Be there 2 hours earlier for security procedures.”

“Thanks, Sabrina. I owe you one”

“No, you don’t. I’m always glad to help a friend. I hope you can find what you’re looking for there. Have a safe trip”

“Thank you. Enjoy your vacation”

“I surely will. See you later”

It’s still somewhat strange how my enemy and rival’s BFF is now my secretary. I’m glad I can call her my friend now. She has helped me in a lot of ways, but not even Sabrina or Alya, or any of my friends can cure my loneliness. Not when he is no longer by my side...

* * *

**The next day, 8AM.**

Charles de Gaulle, Paris' International Airport 

It’s been a while since I was last here. Since… yeah, that time. The time I tried to reach out to Luka after knowing he was leaving. The day I keep regretting over and over for all these years. Regretting how I never made it on time before he left. How he left just like that, from one day to another. No goodbye. Nothing. He was just gone. I couldn’t stop him and we've never met again after that. Just stepping here triggers the memories of that day I keep trying to bury deep inside my mind. 

Yes. It was also that day. The day after the kiss. Our first and only kiss. The kiss I refused to accept for months but that I would give anything now for it to repeat. 

Which is exactly what I’m about to do. 

I’ve been avoiding coming here all these years for a reason, relying on private planes and small airports. But now I’m here to make this reason disappear. So I can go back to the time he was here. The time I was unknowingly the happiest. Not because of Adrien or any of my friends. Just because Luka was still there, by my side.

I still feel stupid how I didn’t notice my feelings earlier. Even my own feet knew better than me. Anytime I needed support, Luka was the answer. Anytime I needed calm, Luka was there for me. Anytime I wanted to share some happy news, Luka was always happy on my behalf. Anytime I needed a shoulder to cry on, Luka lent me his. And even after he left, my feet kept taking me to where he used to be. Even if his boat was nowhere to be seen anymore. Even if his apartment had a new tenant. My feet always knew better than me. Searching him felt like a need for my body.

But now these feet need to go to a far place, trespassing first through the main doors of the airport.

I search for my flight on the big screen. 10AM, Beijing. There it is. Counter… OK, I know where to go. Tibet, here I come.

I can only take 5 steps until I collide into something. A person. Familiar clothes. Too familiar, maybe. And not the ones I wished to see.

“I can’t let you go, Marinette”

“Alix...”

“I know what you are about to do. I’ve been warned. I can’t let you do it”

“Alix, I need to go. I really need to do this.”

“No, you don’t. You can’t”

“I will”

“You need to stop. You should know better than anyone the consequences. The reason you took away my miraculous… everyone's miraculous... I can’t let you do it”

“Well, Alix, I’m sorry, but you can’t stop me! Look at me. Do I look like I have anything to lose? Do you think I’m strong enough to keep living like this? With all this regret? With this pain? Surrounded by pitch black darkness? No! I’m not strong enough. I’ve tried for so long… I thought I could move on, but I couldn’t! And I can’t take it anymore... ”

“There are other ways…”

“Oh, yeah, I thought of other ways too. The only other one that could probably convince me was jumping from the balcony of my 5th floor apartment. Or maybe from the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug dying on the Eiffel Tower would be even more dramatic, even poetic, I would say. Should I go with this instead?”

“Marinette. There ARE other ways”

“No, there ARE NOT. You know how I work. How I always find a plan for everything. How Ladybug can make anything succeed. Well, this time my only plan involves the Miraculous. So I have no choice but to do it”

“You don’t understand”

“I DO understand. I can’t keep living like this anymore. Luka is getting married. I’ve been avoiding all his dating news, but you can’t run away from them when an internationally well-known French Rock Star like him gets engaged to Chloé Bourgois, former Queen Bee and one of the best stylists in the world. Which means, I don’t have a second chance anymore. It’s too late. He’s gone. Forever. And I’ll also be gone forever too if I don’t go to Tibet right now. Just look at me! Regret is destroying me from my insides. I have nothing to lose anymore...”

Sabrina had tried to hide Chloé’s Wedding Day from me, knowing how I was pining over Luka. But she received an invitation to their wedding, and she marked it on her personal journal. She asked me if she could have that day free. ‘Family matters’, she said. I knew she was being considerate, but knowing Luka was going to be married in two months made him completely unreachable for me. No more draft messages could help me calm down anymore. And the fact that I’m not even invited… It only makes it clearer how he despises me, hates me… or maybe how he has completely erased myself from his memories. I’ve hurt him for so long, so it’s only natural but… not even time can heal me. 

But I can restore everything with the Miraculous magical powers.

“You really DO NOT understand”

“I DO! Why do you keep telling me I don’t? I’m greedy! Having my friends is not enough for me anymore! I NEED him. It’s always been him!”

“Marinette. LISTEN TO ME. I’m here because YOU - The future YOU, asked me to come”

“I don’t believe it”

“Futurebug said you wouldn’t. But you need to, because you still have a second chance”

“That’s impossible. I’ve been thinking about this for years and there is no other way, I’m sure of it”

“NO. You’ve just been too scared to try. There’s something you can still do. Something you’ve been too scared to do. The answer you’ve been looking for has always been in your hands. Inside your draft folder. Why haven’t you tried to reach him? Why did you keep your feelings to yourself? You are too afraid of rejection. That’s why you never tried”

Alix is right. I’m scared- no, I’m TERRIFIED. I’ve always been. Every single day since he left. Rejection would be the final piece to my complete defeat. Funny how humans' survival instincts worked… Always avoiding damage, trying hard to live no matter what… That’s what I’ve been doing since that day. I tried replacing his place with Adrien’s love, but it didn’t work out. Everything I tried failed. But I'm afraid Alix is right: I can’t say I put all my effort on Luka. Not when I couldn’t dare to see, talk or even contact him out of my fear. Fear of rejection. Can I be more pathetic? 

“Marinette. Just send them. All of them. All your drafts. Send them to him. Let him know how you feel”

“And what would be the point? That would change nothing. He’s getting married, nothing I do can change that. Not after all these years…”

“Why don’t you try? You said it yourself: you have nothing to lose. Give it a try”

She’s right… I have nothing to lose… And if I fail, I can always continue with my plan to change the past and to make this timeline disappear -even with the consequences it would take. I’m still afraid but...

“Ok. I’ll do it. I’ll send them. But with one condition”

“I'm all ears. You know that, Buginette”

“If I do… if I send them… You are not interfering with my plan anymore”

“Deal. But only if you send them ALL, and NOW. In front of me, and wait one week before doing anything stupid”

“ALL of them? There’s more than 900…”

“I know. Almost one for every day you were apart... I want you to send them all. Don’t make that disgusted face. We have a deal?”

“OK. I’m sending all of them. But we have a deal. You’re not interfering anymore”

I know I have nothing to lose but this is still not as easy as I thought… Unlock screen, Mail, Draft folder, there it is. Send them all button… Is my smartphone screen looking blurry? Why is it so hard to press a single button that’s just in front of me? Wait. How do I know he hasn’t changed his e-mail address? Or maybe erased it? I can’t know... but I can not not send them… I have a deal with Alix, and I really want to take this last chance... My finger is just over the button. Just one touch and… press.

“That’s it. Sent”

“Well done, Buginette! I’m proud of you!”

I can’t believe I really sent all those, after all this time… I’m somehow… relieved. Being held by Alix has a slightly calming effect on me too. When did she grow so tall?

“Hey! Don’t cry, Marinette… Now you can go on without regret… you did your best”

I don’t know when I started crying. I didn’t notice. I don’t know when I started clinging to Alix in order to cry desperately. Like a little child who misses his mother or like if someone has just presenciated they loved one’s final breath. I can feel how all the tears I’ve been collecting inside my heart for a long time have started spilling from my eyes. Unstoppable, salty, heavy. Filled with all these years sadness and regret. Now leaving my body drop by drop.

I don’t know how much time has passed. But I can hear how the airline is calling for me. I feel better, lighter. Something lifted from my body. But I’m scared. It’s not that I expect Luka to really see or answer my messages… but there’s that ‘what if?’ feeling one can’t avoid having after making a decision. Even more if it’s a matter of life decision like the one I just took.

“I have to go. Thanks Alix”

“Remember we have a deal. Don’t do anything stupid”

“I know. One week. I can do that. I have nothing to lose, anyway”

“Take care”

“Thanks Alix. You too”

I feel gross from all my crying. Wet, dirty, snots coming out my nose… Thank god Alix had some tissues with her… I used all of them and I still need more. I’ll have to go to the toilet after I finish my check-in. I’m thankful for Alix support, but I can’t look back. What’s the point of sending all those messages now, anyway? I have to be realistic. He’s gone. And this ticket I’ve just got is giving me one last chance.

_My only and last chance._

  
  



	2. Received messages

**Luka’s POV**

I always knew how Marinette was happy dating Adrien. It had been a while since they confessed to each other, and I was happy for her, for them. Hurt, but still happy. Even during the bad times, I was always happy to be there for her. I was happy to be there for her anytime she needed me. But at some point, that was not enough... 

The more time I spent with her, the more I kept wishing she was MINE. I had to deprive myself constantly, trying not to hug, kiss or confess to her, while encouraging her happiness with someone else. 

I was her second choice. 

_Always had been, always will be._

And with her relationship with her first choice going smoothly, I felt like I was not really needed anymore. She made her choice. _And it wasn’t me._

Hearing all sorts of details of Marinette and Adrien’s relationship only deepened my pain. Knowing how they shared their first kiss or how she was sewing him something for his birthday or how much she struggled because of Adrien’s father… it was hard to endure.

Adrien coming to me for advice made things even harder, especially when he came to ask me for sex advice. I could have sabotaged their relationship many times, but I didn't. No matter how much tempted I was to. Marinette’s happiness was what mattered the most to me and I couldn’t stand seeing her unhappy or hurt face. But Marinette coming a week later, inadvertently spilling how good their first time sleeping together felt was too much for me. 

I reached my limit.

_I needed to escape._

Pain kept getting deeper every visit, sinking deeper, like heavy rocks accumulating at the bottom of the sea of my heart, where light could not reach. 

Marinette was clueless about my feelings. But I didn’t want to be greedy. I had always known she loved Adrien anyway. It’s been like that since the beginning. Why should I interfere with their happiness? Sure, they fought quite a lot too, but it was always because of either trivial things or because of Adrien’s father. 

At that time I thought it was a good thing I never had a father. But if I had known my father was Jagged Stone I would have never thought that. I regret that I used to think that now.

So these arguments were never a real threat for a ‘ _true love’_ destiny based relationship. Nothing that could give me hope for a break-up or a future with Marinette. 

That’s when I decided to _leave_. 

I couldn't bear it anymore. I tried hard to watch over their happiness. To encourage them. To honestly wish for their love to continue forever… But I couldn’t. My heart couldn’t take it anymore: seeing her smile, hearing her laugh… all of it directed to someone who was not me. 

_I had to leave_. But it was not easy. 

I kept wishing to see her face, no matter how it hurt. I wanted to be beside her every day, forever… 

But I had to move on. 

I considered the idea of making her hate me. And I somehow decided it was a good idea. How could I let my broken heart take decisions?

Even if so, I never regretted it. _The KISS_ . Our one and only kiss. Our first and last kiss. A kiss that was short and filled with sadness. Loneliness too, because it was one-sided from me. She didn’t respond to it. Not that I expected she would, but added another enormous rock to my heart’s sea collection. And it was heavy. _Too heavy_.

Just before the kiss, I had already my tickets to go to America with Jagged Stone, who I had no idea that he was my father at the moment. I didn’t have the courage to tell Marinette I was leaving. I knew she would beg for me to stay, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to deny her anything. Love is a strong source of will, but can also be a strong barrier to personal accomplishments.

That day, she was happily talking about how she liked my new song and how she was going to have dinner in Adrien’s house, with her parents too, for the first time soon. She sounded excited. 

I don’t know what motivated me. But probably jealousy and an absolute devotion to the girl in front of me. Also, knowing that was going to be the last time we met probably played a final key point for my determination. And, even if I knew she was going to hate me after that, I had to take my last chance with her. I needed to be rejected in order to move on.

_So I kissed her_.

Marinette's lips were half open in surprise as I lightly brushed them with mine. Soft, kind, warm. They felt just like I expected them to feel, except the kiss was unreciprocated.

Her reaction after the kiss was also what I expected: confusion, hurt, anger and hate.

With that look on her face, I don’t think she understood the meaning of my kiss, maybe not even after I left.

‘ _I love you. Goodbye_ ’

Would it have made a difference if I had told her out loud? Who knows. It’s all in the past now. And the past can’t be changed. 

When she told me ‘ _I hate you_ ’ my heart reached the bottom of my inner sea. I could only see black. I’ve never cried so much in my whole life. Her rejection hurt and broke my heart, but it gave me the chance to try to move on. To try to forget about my first love and stop my pining over her. Good thing about reaching the bottom is you can only go up, they say.

But it didn’t work.

How can I forget about the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world? How to forget her beautiful voice or her beautiful laugh, her shining smile and her starly freckles? Her silky dark hair or her stunning eyes? And her magical lips I could only taste once but I wish I could taste forever? 

I can never move on from her.

A part of me kept waiting for her to contact me. I waited, but she never did. 

I tried to avoid looking at the news, but Marinette and Adrien Agreste’s engagement was an announcement too big to be avoided. Of course she wouldn’t contact me when she’s getting married to someone else… 

That’s when I decided to definitely move and stay in the US. After finding out about Jagged being my father, I got to meet my grandfather and he helped me feel better, teaching me some country songs I would have never expected to enjoy. Music was the only medicine that kept me for sinking deeper in my own darkness. Finally, a tiny ray of light could be seen.

It was some time later when I met Chloé Bourgeois. She followed her mother’s steps and became a stylist, living in America. At some point she became Jagged Stone’s stylist, and then mine when I debuted as a solo artist. She became my second chance after Marinette.

It stunned me how Chloé remembered me from when she was Miraculous Queen. “Good think I’m your stylist now so I can fix that utterly ridiculous clothes you are always wearing, snake boy” she had told me. After she confessed to me, I decided to try to do my best to love her back. I like her and had nothing to lose, anyway. 

In truth, I was just hoping she could help me forget about Marinette and heal me from my pain. It didn’t take long until all the news about us dating were everywhere. I dislike the press, but I know Chloé loves to be the focus of media attention, so I endured it.

Dating Chloé isn’t easy. She is a stubborn lady who tries to sound confident when she is actually scared inside, begging to be loved. I thought it was adorable how she tried to hide her need for affection. But the more I spent time with her, the more I saw Marinette’s traits in her. 

As I thought, a girl like Marinette could never be forgotten. My love for her can never fade out. But she’s taken, so there’s no point in having expectations with her. 

When the engagement news was out, I couldn’t help but wonder if Marinette had seen them, or what she thought about it. But, even if I left my email account opened with only her contact for years, no message ever arrived into my inbox. She probably still hates me for kissing her like that. Or I disappointed her for not being able to contain my urge to kiss her. Or maybe she just thinks I’m a perv or something - Chloé’s fashion choices for me are kind of… showy. ‘ _Sexy and unique_ ’, she would say.

And now that my Wedding Ceremony is coming in less than two months I wake up to an email inbox suddenly full of messages. Is it SPAM? Wow, 986 messages, that’s really something! I gasp when I see the name of the sender: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Why now?

“What’s wrong? Go back to sleep, dear”

“Keep sleeping, honeybee, I’ll be right back” 

“Hmph…”

It seems the email notification had woken Chloé up. No wonder since she is sleeping just beside me. I make sure I kiss her before going to the other bedroom of our house. 

Sender name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

No doubt, I read it correctly. Dupain-Cheng. Shouldn’t it be Agreste? She kept her name? What’s with all those messages? If she wanted to congratulate me for my Wedding, one would have been enough. Is she doing this out of hate? There’s only one way to know. The most recent message… written today?

“Luka… I can’t take it anymore… I’m going to Tibet, to the Temple of the Miraculous… I need to restore my happiness… Wait for me in another timeline…”

What does this mean? She’s going to get her Miraculous back? What does she mean with ‘ _my happiness_ ’? She sounds desperate for help. Another timeline…? Is she planning to use the Rabbit Miraculous? Or even worse: the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous together? What’s going on? And why is she telling me? 

I need context. I’m going to read the oldest message… The oldest one, here it is… I gasp in astonishment when I notice the pattern of the mails, the date they were written as the 'subject': almost one for every day starting the day I left Paris - the day after I kissed her. The day I decided to move on. 

I click on the oldest message.

“Luka, I can’t believe you just left without saying goodbye? What were you thinking? I thought we were friends! I rushed to the airport as soon as I knew you were leaving, but you had already left… Why didn’t you tell me? You are my friend, I thought you trusted me…”

No mention of the kiss. Well, at least she didn’t seem angry for the kiss? I was right not telling her I was leaving. I would have been very tempted to stay if she had begged me to… Let’s see the next one…

“Luka… I miss you… I’m not angry about the kiss anymore… I’m sorry for not considering your feelings… I’m stupid… You are my friend and I care about you… I wish you had said goodbye to me…”

Oh… great. I’m pitiful at her eyes. At least she wasn’t angry…? And she thought of me as a friend. ‘ _A friend_ ’, huh. Marinette had been hurt by those words for a long time and now she shoves them at me. No, Marinette. You don’t understand. 

I keep reading some more messages.

“Luka… I miss you a lot… I wish you would contact me, but you must hate me if you haven’t yet… It was a lie when I told ‘I hate you’ to you. I really care about you… I miss you a lot… Come back, please…”

“Luka... I wish I could tell you this in person… I miss you…”

“Luka… I’m sorry for being greedy… But I can’t take it anymore… come back… please… I need you…”

“Luka… it’s been three months since you left… I’ve seen you are doing well with Jagged Stone… You seem happier… I’m sorry for not considering your feelings… I wish you the best… even if I miss you deeply…”

“Luka… I wonder if you’ve seen the news? I’ve made my debut as a fashion designer! Seeing you fighting for your dreams made me try harder for mine. I wish you could be there for my first big event…” 

I remember that day. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her boyfriend Adrien Agreste smiling for the cameras. Gabriel Agreste had acknowledged Marinette as his successor, but she rejected the offer. I stopped watching her news after seeing that stupid photo of them together, happy, when I was swimming in despair for missing her. Maybe I should stop reading… But I guess I can’t stop my curiosity… Or maybe I’m some kind of a masochist? That would make a lot of sense, to be honest... 

Well, next one.

“Luka… Adrien finally asked me to marry him, can you believe it? We still have no set date yet, but I’ll make sure Juleka receives an invitation for you, so you can join us too! I wish you would come… I miss you…”

Yeah… I should stop reading… yet, for some reason, my finger keeps moving on its own.

“Luka… things with Adrien aren’t as happy as I thought they would be… I thought he could fill in for you, but… I keep searching for you everyday, everywhere I go… I was fine that time I didn’t have Adrien by my side since you were there for me… but now that Adrien is by my side but you aren’t… I can’t find the happiness in me anymore…”

What?

“Luka… I’m so stupid… I should have noticed earlier… I took you for granted and now that you’re not here… I miss you more than anything… I… I don’t think I can live without you anymore… I love you… You were never my second chance… I wish I could have figured it out sooner…”

‘ _I love you_ ’. Is… is this for real? Is this some kind of prank? Why are you sending all this now, Marinette? I’m getting married soon! You are married too! What are you up to? I know I’ll never be able to move on from you… don’t make things even more difficult… please…

“Luka… Today I cancelled my engagement with Adrien. I tried to love him more than I love you, but I can’t… I love you more than anything, more than anyone… I miss you so much…”

“Luka… I’ve broken up with Adrien now… Do you think I still have a chance with you…? I want to be with you… I love you…”

What? She cancelled her wedding? I check it on the Internet: ‘marinette adrien agreste wedding’ and search. ‘BREAKING NEWS: Fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Model Adrien Agreste break up”. It can’t be… How could this pass me? When? When was this...? Oh… Vacation with Chloé… We spent a week in Thailand, turned our phones off and relaxed after my first solo tour was over… Of course it wouldn’t reach that far… Oh, it was just before Chloé’s and my dating news were out too… Such a bad timing...

“Luka… I’ve seen you are dating Chloé now… I hope you are happy… Is this how you felt with me when I was dating Adrien? Did it hurt this much for you too...? How could you stand this pain...? I wish for your happiness, I really do… But it hurts so much…”

No way… 

“Luka… Adrien asked me out again. I had already told him I loved you before and after I broke our engagement, but, with last week’s news about you dating his childhood friend, he asked me out again… I considered going back to him to stop this pain… But I don’t think I can ever forget you… I wish I could still be the song in your head… I love you… I miss you so much...”

Marinette, she doesn’t understand, doesn’t she? She’s always been the song in my head. Since the first day we met, even today, my only true muse and inspiration has been her... How can she be so dense? Has she never listened to my songs? I thought it was obvious… Chloé is a good muse too, I must admit, but I wouldn’t be standing where am I without Marinette.

“Luka… I can’t bear to watch more of your happy photos with Chloé… I’m going to focus solely on my fashion career… I wish I still had a chance with you… But I can only give up, can’t I?”

“Luka… no matter how much I try I can’t forget about you… I miss you and I know I’ll never be able to love anybody the way I love you… I wish I could tell you my feelings, but you seem happy now and I don’t want to be in your way… It’s hard, but I have to let you go... Be happy on my behalf too, ok? I love you...”

“Luka… today Sabrina received yours and Chloé’s Wedding invitation. She tried to hide it from me so I wouldn’t be hurt, but I ended up finding out anyway. I wish I could congratulate you, but you must have forgotten about me already… I’m so silly… Of course you have moved on when you are getting married… Congratulations… I hope you two are happy...”

“Luka… I promise you I tried… but my heart can’t take it anymore. I’m drowning in darkness… You had been my light for so long… But now that I’ve lost you forever it feels like I’ve forgotten how to breath… I need you so bad… I don’t think I can live anymore…”

There are some blank days after this message? What happened? Marinette felt all this for years? Why didn’t she send me this earlier!? I would have run to her side in an instant. Why now? I need to know what happened until the newest message…

“It seems I passed out for some days… I’ve woken out today in a hospital room. I guess I forgot to eat or drink or even sleep… So Marinette, right? haha… Alya and Nino visited me with their newborn child. I wish we could have been a happy family like them… I don’t think I can bear to watch you forming a family with someone else… Am I too selfish? I guess I am… The doctor said I have depression. I already knew that. I guess I have nothing that makes me want to live anymore… without you I can’t even…”

This was the last message before the most recent one, dated a few days ago. Is Marinette trying to give up her life? Is she trying to use the Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculous? She knows how dangerous that is! There’s a price to pay if you change the past! Marinette should know that! I need to re-read her most recent message. 

“Luka… I can’t take it anymore… I’m going to Tibet, to the Temple of the Miraculous… I need to restore our happiness… Wait for me in another timeline…”

No doubt. She is trying to use the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous to change reality: just like Hawk Moth wanted to. But why would she send me these messages then? Why would she let me know...?

Of course.

She thinks she has nothing left to lose. She is calling for help, desperately… 

“Luka, what are you doing? It’s morning already, we’ll be late to the venue”

“What? Morning already? I’ll go have a shower real quick!”

“What’s wrong with you? You look like you haven’t slept at all!”

“I- I’ll tell you later!”

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Uhm? Oh, sure, honeybee. Morning kiss”

“Good. Now go or we’ll be late”

“I’ll be right back!”

What the hell am I doing… Going to prepare my wedding ceremony knowing Marinette is about to break the balance of the world? Knowing she is willing to sacrifice anything? To DIE, even. Just because I was stupid enough to never contact her? Like hell I can let her go! I should be going to Tibet not some stupid Wedding Venue! Shower finished. Hair… Nevermind, I’m in a rush.

“Chloé, listen-”

“Luka. What’s the meaning of this?”

My smartphone… Of course she knows my screen lock code… She must have seen all the messages by now… and most likely read a few of them.

“Marinette contacted you. Are you trying to ditch me now that you know she is interested in you?”

“No, Chloé, listen. I need to go stop her. You know the Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous should never be used together. I need to stop her”

“No”

“What?”

“You can’t go.”

“Chloé, our whole world will disappear if I don’t stop her! Can’t you understand!? No world, no wedding! She has to be stopped!”

“No! I haven’t worked this hard to get you to lose you just when we were so close to be forever together! I prefer the world ending than you dumping me to get back with her. I want to be your first choice for once!”

“What do you mean? How can you say that...? I thought Marinette was your friend...”

“My friend? No. I am Adrien’s friend. And she kept hurting him, until she broke his heart. You two broke his heart”

“You knew, didn’t you? You’ve known about Marinette’s feelings since the beginning and remained silent about the matter. Why would you do that? I guess you know about my feelings too”

“I just wanted to help Adrien and take revenge on you and Marinette for hurting him. But stupid me fell in love with you while trying to get them back together!”

“Tell me more”

“No. I don’t want to lose you” 

“You’ve already lost me. Answer me if you want to keep some decency and respect from me. I’m never contacting you again otherwise”

“No, please! I love you… You know I do!”

“I know. And I know there’s kindness in your heart, Chloé. That’s why I know you’re going to tell me in what else you were involved with Marinette”

“I… I couldn’t take revenge on you… So I focused my revenge on Marinette, for hurting Adrien’s feelings... I hid their break up news or any other news you received from her friends. I knew she was still your first choice even when I tried so hard to get your full attention, and even if you proposed to me, I could see your eyes were not looking at me. You were looking at the Marinette you saw in me! And now that you know she loves you back… You’ll go back to her… and dump me… won't you?”

“Chloé… you did all that to hurt Marinette? I was willing to forget about her and have a happy marriage with you… I was serious about you. I wouldn’t dare to play around with something as serious as marriage. I thought you had changed… But it seems you’re the same girl that bullied my little sister when you were younger... But we’ll talk about this later. I need to go now. I need to stop Marinette before she does something stupid”

“Wait. I’m coming too. No secret intentions, I promise. I just thought… we could get our old team back to save Ladybug…”

“We don’t have time for that!”

“Of course we do! I’ve already sent them a message while you were at the shower. Who do you think I am? No one worth dumping! I’m telling you!”

I must say that surprised me - and in a good way. Getting the old team back is definitely going to help. The more allies the better to stop the end of the world. And who better fit than a team of superheroes? Chloé’s move makes me relieved and thankful.

“Chloé, you’re amazing”

Oh. OK… maybe I shouldn’t have kissed her now… I better warn her.

“Don’t take me for granted because of this. We’ll having a long talk when we save the world”

“O- Of course!”

Who am I kidding? Chloé is amazing too. Not Marinette, but still amazing. But damn it. Habits are hard to break. Especially with a wedding coming. But she really owned that kiss. I don’t want to stop holding her hand either. Well, not now, as we get moving, at least.

Maybe, and just maybe, I could have come to love her for real if I hadn’t met Marinette… But there’s no point in wondering about ‘what ifs’. We need to hurry. 

Before leaving, another email arrives into my inbox.

“My job is done. Now it’s your time to make it right. You have 6 days left”

Alix. Of course. It made sense. I type a reply while Chloe closes the door of our house, before rushing to the airport.

“Leave it to us. The Miraculous Team is back”

  
  



	3. Time portal

**6 days later - Tibet - Miraculous Temple**

**Marinette’s POV**

It’s been years since I last visited the Temple of the Miraculous. After becoming the Guardian it was hard to keep living with two identities at the same time, so I decided to return the Miraculous box to the Temple after Hawkmoth and Mayura’s defeat. I had forgotten how hidden it was. I can’t believe it has taken me such a long time even with the Miraculous Compass to find the cave and the Miraculous room.

Now the box is in front of me, just as I remembered. After opening it, I put on the Ladybug earrings and Chat Noir's ring, not calling for any transformation, just missing my two friends. The kwamis appeared as soon as the jewels get set on their spot. 

"Tikki…. Oh, Tikki! I've missed you so much!!"

“Marinette! I missed you too!” Tikki hugs my cheek like she used to. I missed her deeply. My best friend for years. And I know I cannot lie or fool her. 

“Why do you look so skinny? What happened? Are you not happy?” 

See? She knows me well. I’ll try to come up with an excuse but she’ll probably figure it out immediately. But I still gotta try.

“I-” 

But of course I would be interrupted by Plagg first.

"Hey. How is Adrien? Don't tell me he looks as horrible as you, because he deserves happiness and I'm destroying the world if he is not happy."

"Plagg…"

I can’t face him. Not after leaving Adrien heartbroken like that. Not when there was so much sadness and pain in his emerald green eyes. 

I couldn’t keep in touch with him after we broke up. I left him and never contacted him again. I couldn’t allow myself to drag him down with me anymore. Not when I was aware of how everything was leading to a marriage without either love and happiness. I left him so he could move on. But his pain was real and I feel horrible for that. My fingers are playing with the Black Cat’s ring as I consider taking it off so I don’t need to give Plagg any explanation. 

_No Plagg, no world destroyed._

Not that I would mind myself being gone, but a world without Luka and his music would be too sad… and I still need this world to restore the past- our happiness.

"Wait Marinette! You’re wearing both the earrings and the ring! What are you intending to do? You know you can't use the Miraculous to change reality! You know the consequences of that! Don't do it!" 

"Tikki… I have to do something to change this timeline. I can't go on anymore. I’m a mess. My regrets are taking over me and my sanity has probably been away for a long time"

I hate seeing Tikki’s worried and sad face, but I can’t hide her anything and she catches up easily on my ideas. But I have a plan and I want to carry it until the end. One week has practically passed and… my endurance can’t stand the stone weight on my heart anymore. 

"You need to stop, lady. We can't support you with this"

As expected, Plagg joined Tikki to try to convince me. Tikki doing most of the talk. I can’t deny Plagg’s deathly glare is intimidating, while Tikki is more sympathetic. 

"So many years fighting Hawk Moth to prevent him from using the wish and now… Marinette, you know you can't do it. You are the Guardian"

"She’s right. Just forget about it" Plagg adds.

"Yes, Marinette. There has to be another way!" Tikki cries.

Too bad my resolve is already set. I know that no matter what they say to me I can’t be stopped. Not when my life is on the stake. I’ve considered many possibilities, but the Miraculous box is my only chance. All the solutions where I stay alive include it, even if there are multiple possibilities and uses for the different powers. There’s even...

"Maybe there is, yes… I've seen what happens when you stop being the Guardian. Forgetting is bliss. I just need to appoint someone else as a Guardian… But… that wouldn't make me happy, would it? That would just make the new Guardian miserable"

“Marinette…”

“Thank you for trying, but I have to do it. I’m not going to use your powers. The ones I need are Fluff’s. I’m going to change this timeline. I’m going to correct my past mistakes. And I’m definitely going to be happy, even if I have to assume the consequences of it. “Fluff, transform me”

“Marinette… there’s nothing that has no solution! There has to be another way! I don’t want you to- “

I can’t help it but to smile a little at Tikki’s crying face. I know she loves me as much as I love her. But I know I have to do this. I kiss Tikki’s head and pat Plagg’s head before calling my power.

“Goodbye Plagg, Tikki… We’ll meet again in another timeline”

“Marinette!”

I gasp as I hear my name being called. Whose is that voice that sounded like an echo inside the cave I’m in? No, not voice - _voices_ . They don’t belong to either Plagg or Tikki, neither Fluff. I look at the kwamis and I can see how their eyes seem to start shining again, but they look as confused as I am. _Who…?_

* * *

“Marinette!!! _*cof cof*_ Are you here?”

This voice… it can't be… Master Fu!? Is his memory back? How?

No, that doesn't matter. I can't let him see me… He would be so disappointed… I need to hurry up and-

"Marinette, My Lady!! Don't do it, please!"

Adrien too… How could I face him after breaking his heart? I can’t.

"Girl, you need to stop whatever you are planning to do RIGHT NOW!"

"That’s right! Stop it, dudette!"

Alya and Nino… Why…? Why now? Alya has just had a baby recently! How can she come in her condition? What about the baby! No, that's not what I need to worry about. I just need to make it fast into the time hole and-

As I turn my head, I can see how Tikki’s eyes recover her light. Plagg’s too, and at the sound of Adrien’s voice I can’t stop the black cat kwami from flying directly towards his previous wielder.

“Marinette… your friends are here. They will help you! I’m sure you’ll find another way to solve it together, like when you were a team!”

“No, Tikki, they can’t…”

"Dupain-Cheng your better stop your nonsense immediately! You are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"Chloe…"

I’m already at the verge of crying when a new voice calls me, louder than any other, from a shouting in despair. 

“MARINETTE...!!!!!”

No way... This can’t be… I’ve been dreaming of him calling my name again for so long - years, ever since the day he left my side. His voice sounds just as beautiful as his music, even when it's close to roaring and I can almost feel the pain in my own throat. I’ve never heard his voice so loud, not even in his concerts. 

My heart aches at the sound of it for being reminded of what I’ve lost. But why would he come here? Why give me hope calling my name when he came along with his fiancée? How can I face him after sending all those embarrassing messages? Alix was right. I’m scared of _rejection_. Even if I have nothing to lose. I just want to disappear… My eyes move to take a look at the time portal that I’ve opened just a minute ago. 

_Yes, I can disappear..._

* * *

“Marinette, stop! I beg you! You don’t have to do this! Your existence here is going to disappear if you do that!” Master Fu reminds me.

“Marinette, please, stop! You know what happens when you use the Miraculous powers like this. Don’t become like the man you used to hate. Don’t become like my father!” 

“Marinette, don't go, please!” 

Luka's screams sound as if he was singing into my ears… But that’s just probably my biased mind playing with my senses.

_I have to go…_

I admit Luka’s beg makes me stop for a second- hesitate. He’s so close, yet so far… Just a couple of minutes- seconds- before they reach me. The echo of the cave I’m in makes his voice resonate even louder, repeating my name over and over. If only I could keep listening to this voice by my side forever… 

And that’s exactly why I have to go. My legs start moving towards the portal and once again, but Luka’s words make my full body stop.

“Don’t run away from me!!!”

Luka had always had this power on me. His words are almost hypnotizing his desperate cry is no different. When did I forget about it? My nervous system freezes. 

I need to go, yet my body doesn’t move, paralyzed in fear - _fear of rejection._

“I have to go… I need to fix this timeline… Move!” I shout to my legs.

I need to hurry. Run away from them. From their voices, from their faces. From Master Fu's disappointed face. From Adrien and his broken heart. From Alya and Nino and their happiness, which I can’t help but envy. From Chloe, fiancée of the man I love. And especially from Luka, the one I love the most- because, if I see him, I'm sure I won’t be able to stop myself from having second thoughts on what I’m about to do. 

And I’m late once more. Luka is here, where the layers of darkness of the cave blend with the lights of the multiple torches of the room-like space the Miraculous box rests in. 

He’s coming closer. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Why didn’t I enter the portal when I had the opportunity to do so? Half of my body is still outside and my eyes are unable to stop gazing at the man of my dreams.

And his eyes meet mine. 

I can feel my body throbbing with electric shocks from his glare. The light produced by his torch isn’t enough for me to see his face completely, but I can feel sorrow and worry surrounding him. There’s no words to describe what’s happening to me in this precise moment: I feel like my heart is about to explode at any time soon, ripping all my body into pieces. 

And he speaks again after analyzing the situation.

“Marinette… Marinette, please, stop! Don’t go in there, I beg you! Don't you have something to tell me? Let me listen to it from yourself, with your voice! Let me see your face so I can dare to believe it! Don't make me go after you across that portal or wherever you’re going to”

I’m shocked. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Luka so alterated before. Neither panicking. True, he got angry that time with XY and Bob Roth but this... Is he really willing to go after me? Is it because it’s me, or just because he doesn’t want this timeline to end?

_Can I have hope...?_

_No. It seems I can’t._

Reality is cruel. And he’s not alone. Chloe appears just a moment later, clinging to him, grabbing his jacket from behind. 

And I feel like the stupidest person in the world for having hope for a love that was never meant to be. Of course he wouldn’t want his happiness with Chloe to end… What a stupid woman am I...

His love for me was over the moment he left. A not destined love. A happiness not bound to happen. A missed chance. A chance that is over and can never come back. _Unless…_

Alya, Nino, Adrien and Master Fu are arriving too. I don’t have much time left- Luka is just a few steps away and he’s walking fast. No, he's running now. Very fast. So fast Chloé can’t follow his steps. And the expression showing on his face...

I take a deep breath and close my eyes strongly. I’m going to completely enter the portal at last. It’s now or never. I can’t let those eyes hypnotize me anymore. Here I go.

_"Goodbye…”_

I let my body fall on my back, recklessly- gravity doing its job, and my body is sucked inside the time portal just after I hear Luka’s words and I slip through his fingers.

“NO!! Marinette!!!!"

My heart terribly hurts at Luka's desperate cry. 

After a few seconds- minutes-, I'm still by the entrance of the portal, one-sidedly watching and listening from inside. I can see how Luka falls into his knees, crying, in front of me. And something inside of me breaks. 

_I love him. I love him so much..._

"Marinette… Sorry for being absent for so long. I’m sorry I left... I’m sorry for being selfish…I’m back now. Please… Come back… Is it too late...? Please… Please!”

I've never seen Luka crumble like this before and the sight alone is breaking my heart. I can't bear to watch. 

If seeing him happy with Chloe pained me, seeing him like this, crying, is way worse- devastating. I want to hold him so bad. Like he used to hold me. Loving. Caring. Safely. My hands are now touching the portal, but at the inside part of it, still, luckily, not seen or heard.

But I can't stay… I must remember why I'm doing this in the first place: to restore our happiness together. I can't let this make my confidence drop. 

_I have to take my last chance_.

As I look outside, I can't help it to see how Master Fu and the rest of the miraculous team get closer, joining Luka's cry, Adrien’s hand on his shoulder.

_Wait. When did my tears join theirs too?_

Out of the sudden, I notice how Luka's cry stops. He’s looking up and his eyes are glowing in hope, directing his words to me once again. 

“Marinette… I know you can still hear me from the inside… Please, come out. We're here for you. Please… Come back…"

I remain silent. But his speech continues as he's getting impatient. Rare in him unless is something very important... Well, it surely was important for the world but-

“You don’t want to come out? Very well, I'm coming in, then! I’ll get you out of here even if you don’t want me to. Excuse my rudeness, but you leave me no choice”

Surprised as I am, I can see Luka standing up and confidentially getting ready for action, lifting his arm to pass it through the portal. 

_No! I can’t let him do so!_

My upper half body then crosses the portal to stop him, using my hands to impede him from getting through, shouting. 

“NO! Luka, please! Don’t! You can’t go through a time portal without a Miraculous suit on! You’ll just…!”

“Disintegrate…”

That’s correct. Master Fu is most likely the only one who knows, except for the kwamis. The gasps I heard from behind him are proof enough of it. Did Luka know? Was he really willing to disintegrate along with her? The boy of my dreams keeps cutting my thoughts.

“ _STAY, then_. With me. With us”

And once again I feel like I’m falling for him. Is it ok for me to enjoy this dream? Can I really stay with him? By his side?

My soul feels completely his, and I can’t stop Luka from locking his fingers with mine, taking advantage of the hands I used to stop him from touching the portal. And now I’m secured in his strong arms after he has pulled me out of the time hole. I feel like I’m about to melt into a puddle. Safe. Loved. His healing calm… All I’ve ever wanted and I’ve been missing all these years at the grasp of my hands. And I’m crying again.

I can still feel his hands on my back when my transformation gets called off. I’m facing down, eyes closed, and I can’t see anything, but I can feel the Miraculous Team presence very close. Their relieved comments are almost unheard because of my sobbing sounds, but I know they're there. 

_But a dream is a dream and it can’t last forever._

When I slightly open my eyes, I can see Chloé’s arms surrounding Luka from behind, and I can’t help it but notice it: _that shiny stone_. The big beautiful stone resting on Chloé’s ring finger on her left hand, reminding me the only man I’ll ever want and love is taken and that he’s not coming back to me despite the short dream I’ve just had. 

I stop thinking at this point. There's only despair in my completely blank mind. Or should I say _BLACK_? I'm not even sure what I’m about to do. I’m not myself anymore. Instead, something darker than a demon seems to have taken over my body and soul. 

And those unwanted words finally escape my lips.

“Plagg, Tikki, unify”

The whole atmosphere freezes as startled gasps continue to resonate in echos inside the cave. 

And I can't feel anything anymore. 

Out of love. Out of life. 

_Pure darkness._


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's POV of what happened before day 6 and during chapter 3 (present time).

**Luka’s POV**

**6 days earlier - somewhere in United States of America**

As soon as I reach the airport with Chloe, our private jet is already ready, with her loyal assistant (butler?) ready to take the controls of the plane. Who would have thought Mister Jean… what was his name again? Jean-Paul? Jean-Pierre? Jean-Pascal? Whatever. We have a pilot and we can reach Paris in a few hours. 

The plan is to get there and use Adrien's private plane instead of Chloe's to go to Tibet: a safer plane for difficult flying conditions, that’s mostly it. 

Adrien… it's been a while since we talked. I wonder if he hates me like Chloe used to. Was he even aware of Chloe's revenge plans? I can't deny I'm curious, but these aren't the thoughts that occupy my mind at the moment.

There's still a few hours left and I can't stop thinking about Marinette's messages.

_'I love you'_

Is it for real? This isn't some kind of hidden camera, isn't it? Can I trust these words? I certainly want to… but should I? I need to hear it directly from her to believe it. I don't want to keep my hopes up just to sink deeper. 

No matter what, I need to arrive earlier than the time Alix created for us. I need to stop her from doing something stupid and unnecessary. 

Please… let me save her. Let me make it in time. Let me help her find her happiness. That's all I've ever wanted… What can I do to help her? Am I really the one she wants? Can I really help her? What if I'm not enough?

A big sigh leaves from my mouth.

"Baby, you should rest. You haven't slept much tonight, haven't you? There are still some hours left. Try to get some sleep"

This… is unexpectedly considerate from Chloe. I'm relieved her attitude has improved after these years. Hell, I wouldn't have proposed to her if I weren't sure she had changed. But her plans against Marinette… Oh, that’s right. I still have some talking to do with her. But maybe I should listen to her advice and get some rest first.

"Thanks, ho-. Chloe"

_Stupid habits_ . I need to stop calling her ‘ _honeybee_ ’ already. Ugh… it's not as easy as I expected… I'm the type of man who likes stability… habits are hard to break for me.

I don't need to see Chloe’s face to notice her heart song is now sad and remorseful. My eyes are closed, but I can't sleep. Worries about Marinette keep my mind occupied. But it seems at some point I had entered my dreamlands. I really was exhausted, no wonder. A music video recording plus wedding preparations with Chloe is some energy-draining combo.

"Where are we now? How much time until Paris?"

"Still a long way. You've only slept for 30 minutes. Get some more rest, baby, you’ll need it"

"No. I'm fine. I got enough sleep. Instead… We should talk"

I’m trying to sound serious and not scary, but I’m not sure if I’m accomplishing it… probably not.

"Oh… already? You didn't need to think much, huh? Geez. All this is ridiculous. Am I that easily disposable to you?" 

"You know that's not it, Chloe. You know I care for you. But you also know my feelings for Marinette are… never going to fade. I don't know if she's still the same girl she was when we used to spend time together, but if she is… Then I know my heart won't hesitate"

"Yeah… I've always known that. Always Dupain-Cheng. I've never been good enough for you"

"Hey! That’s not true. Don't take it as if you're not extraordinary, Chloe, because you are. And I’m sure there's someone out there ready to notice and appreciate you. You deserve better than me"

"Well, I don't care about that 'someone out there'. All I want is you, Luka! Is staying with me even an option for you? Has it ever been? Why did you propose to me if you planned to throw me away as soon as you had the chance to?"

_She's hurt. Horribly hurt_ . Still working her pride to cover how devastated she actually is. But the tears on her eyes are not doing a very good job to hide it. 

_I feel horrible_. 

And I have no excuse. 

I never expected Marinette to return my feelings. But if she really does… I have to be honest with Chloe. She deserves the truth. 

"No, hon- Chloe. I'm sorry. I never planned to use you as a rebound. I wanted to marry you, for real. I really tried to move on. I’ve wished for Marinette's happiness over everything, and... If I had known she wasn't happy… things would have gone differently, no doubt. I’m sorry for hurting you. You don’t deserve it"

"You would have run to her the instant she broke Adrien's heart if you had known about her feelings. You’ve never loved me like you love Marinette, not even close if you’re able to decide this fast to dump me even when our wedding is coming soon. You have no shame"

Wow, her words surely sting. Who is supposed to be the snake one here? Oh, well. I guess she wasn't a wasp for nothing…

"I wouldn't have met you if I had known she wasn’t happy. I don't regret the time we have spent together. I love you too, just in a different way"

"Do I have a chance to win you back?"

Straight to the point, huh? Typical of her. I don’t want to hurt her, but I need to be honest with her.

"I don't know. Probably not, I'm not going to lie. But I really wish for your happiness and I wish we could still be friends when everything is over"

Ah... I can feel that deadly glare pierces through my heart. Wow, she’s really angry. And hurt. Not that I can complain. It’s totally understandable and I deserve the hate. Anger over embarrassment, huh?

"Give me a percentage. What are my chances?" 

What an unbelievable question. But it’s _so Chloe_. I blink a few times as I think of a proper answer. I like her, I can’t deny that. But if Marinette is ready to accept me this time… I’m not going to reject or ignore her and regret it forever. No more.

"Love and feelings don't work with percentages, hone- Ugh. Chloe. They're uncontrollable, beyond our understanding and wishes. But... if you insist on a number… a 2% maybe? I don't know. Almost 0% if Marinette's feelings are true and her heart song remains unchanged"

"That’s so low it’s ridiculous... Hmph! But it’s still not a 0, so I don’t have to give up yet. I'm not losing to Dupain-Cheng again. Not without putting on a fight, at least!"

I can't help it but giggle. She's adorable in her own way.

"Good luck, then."

To be honest, a part of me doesn't want to break up with Chloe. Even if her original reasons to approach me had evil intentions, I know she has changed now. But if Marinette's feelings are for real… if she really turned her heart towards me… that's all I've ever wished for. And I'm not going to run away from her. 

_Not again. Not anymore._

But first...

"Hon- I mean- Chloe. I want you to return me the ring I gave you”

"WHAT!? NO!! No way I'm giving it up! You're still my fiancée! At least until everything is over or until we get married. I really hope it’s this second option, let me tell you! I have no intention of canceling our Wedding!"

Stubborn as always, huh? I sigh again.

"OK. You can keep it for now. But you're returning it to me when everything is over” 

Chloe seemed to be about to say something, but she stopped. 

“Hmph” 

Her face then buries on my shoulder and I hug her a little, patting her head. She’s mad and sad, of course. And her bawling starts, like a baby. I feel bad for breaking her heart like this and I’m sorry for her. I’m the worst... I wish she finds her happiness and someone who can fully love her as she deserves.

* * *

My eyes open again at the sound of the PA message. 

“Landing in 10 minutes” 

Chloe has fallen asleep with me at some point. We exchange looks and a nod, preparing for the arrival to Paris. I look at Chloe. I know she’s afraid of landings, so I hold her hand, like always, and I notice her relax a bit, closer to me. Damn, she's cute when she’s scared.

And here we are: Paris. 

It’s been a long time since I’ve been home. But I won’t be staying long. The Eiffel Tower looks as pretty as I remember it. _Home_... I wonder if I can go back when everything is over...

Adrien’s bodyguard (doesn't he have a name?) is waiting for us at the airport. He grabs Chloe's massive amount of luggage (when did she have the time to prepare it?) and guides us to Adrien's private plane. 

The plane is definitely bigger. Just how rich is the Agreste family? Did Marinette really renounce owning part of this empire? I know she’s not interested in money or fame, but if she really gave it up _for me_ , then I’m more than flattered. It still doesn’t sound real, though.

The Gorilla leads us inside and everyone is waiting for us there: Alya, Nino and Adrien. I can immediately notice the tension in the air when they see me. Wary of Adrien’s and my reaction. Nothing to be surprised about, I guess… 

And there's Adrien, handsome as ever, standing in the middle of the plane and looking at me with his intense emerald green eyes. Before I can move or speak he takes the first step and hugs me.

"Luka!"

"Hey. Nice to see you, Adrien" I hug him back as I hear his friend's relieved sighs. What did they expect? 

Adrien looks like he really wants to have a word with me. Something serious. And I'm quite sure I know exactly what it is. But before he opens his mouth...

"Hey, Adrikins! I'm here too, you know? Where's my hug?"

Chloe. She really doesn't know how to read the mood. Geez... Well, go on, I signal to Adrien, who follows Chloe's petition. 

"That’s better. Now bring me my favorite drink and let me sleep for a while. Make it double in alcohol. I’ll be at the back of the plane. Don’t disturb me!"

And there she goes, disappearing through the aisle. I can't help it but smile. That's so Chloe: looking for an excuse to cry alone at her heart content. I’ll check on her later, but she'll have to get used to it.

I exchange some greetings with Alya and Nino before Adrien calls me again.

"Luka, come here. We need to talk"

"Yeah, I figured. Can I do something first?"

The plane is getting ready for take-off, but I make sure to grab the speaker first.

"Hello everyone. Luka here. First of all, I want to thank you all for coming. Sorry it's been so rushed, but the cause demands immediate action. As you may know, Marinette is trying to use some of the Miraculous for her own benefit and we can't allow that. Adrien may know better than me, but the universe’s balance could break because of that and we can’t let it happen. Since there's a long way until Tibet, we'll hold a strategy reunion when we get closer. Miraculous team: let's save Marinette, let's save Ladybug! Now get some rest and we'll discuss the strategy details later. Thank you for your attention"

After some claps, I return to my seat next to Adrien. Take off takes place without incidents and we can reassume our conversation. 

"Luka… I-... I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry... Back then... I hurt you, didn't I? I didn't know you had feelings for Marinette and yet… all the advice I asked you for… whenever you joined our dates… you never looked sad and… Why didn't you tell me? I would have been more careful and-"

Yeah… Giving Adrien advice definitely hurt me. Seeing how happy Marinette was after he followed my indications to surprise or make her happy made it even worse. But Marinette was happy and Adrien was happy too and I convinced myself that it was enough for me to be happy too (for a while, at least…). 

"I just wished for your happiness, Adrien. My friend's happiness makes me happy too”

"But Marinette's not a friend to you. Why did you leave? She’s never been the same since you left… I couldn’t fill in for you in her heart…” 

“One-sided love hurts, Adrien. It’s like a double-edged blade. You can be happy for the one you love but lonely for not having them by your side as you wish”

“That’s- I see… It makes sense…” he pauses and looks straight to my eyes. “Luka, do you still love Marinette? Will I be able to understand your feelings better if you two get together? I still love Marinette but I’ve only seen her unhappy since you left and I hate it. Can you make her happy again?”

His green eyes are honest as usual. I keep holding my gaze, never breaking eye contact as I answer his questions. 

“Adrien… I’ll be honest with you: I love Marinette, I’ve always had. Since the first moment she appeared in front of me, even now. All I’ve ever wished was for her happiness. I confessed to her and she never gave me an answer. She was in love with you. And I was happy for her happiness with you. That’s why I left: I didn’t want my feelings to interfere with your relationship. I had no chances anyway… You know: destiny is supposed to be unavoidable. I could have never imagined you two not getting a fairy-tale-like happily ever after”

“But it happened. Destiny didn’t work this time... Why didn’t you say goodbye? It broke Marientte’s heart the way you left, I was hurt too. I thought we were friends”

“And we are friends, Adrien. Wouldn’t you have asked me to stay if I had told you? That’s why I never did. And then there’s…”

“There’s what?”

“I don’t know if Marinette has ever told you, but I kissed her. The day before leaving. I know I should have been more considerate about you but I was selfish. I needed to move on and… Oh, but she rejected me immediately. ‘ _I hate you’_ , she told me. How could I stay after that?”

"That's- I see. She never told me that… That explains… many things, actually… But that doesn’t change the fact you weren’t there for her when she needed you the most”

“I left my contact open for her, Adrien, but she never contacted me. Hell. I thought you were married until yesterday!”

“Wha- Why? Didn’t you see the news? It was everywhere! The press wouldn’t stop following us around for a while… The gorilla even went to trial for punching one ‘journalist’ while protecting me”

“Wow, that’s rough. I’m sorry this happened to you”

“Marinette’s case was even worse… They even managed to sneak into her office. No chill. I think that was the start of her depression… Wait! Yours and Chloé’s news was what made them stop, now that I think about it… Maybe that was the true reason they left us alone… and the true reason after Marinette’s depression...”

“I didn’t know… Chloé made sure to hide all those news from me”

“Why would she do that?”

“She did it for you. And for herself. But you should ask her directly. _Phew_ , I was scared to ask but I’m glad you weren’t aware of her plans”

“What plans?”

“You should ask her about it. I don’t know much about them, to be honest, but she wanted to get Marinette back with you and keep me out of your way” 

I shrug my shoulders and Adrien makes a surprised face that makes me smile.

“Chloe… never learns, doesn’t she?” he says, and I chuckle at his words.

“Isn’t that one of her charms?”

“Maybe?”

It’s nice we can laugh together after all what happened. I’m happy to have Adrien back as a friend.

“Hey, Luka. I want you to be honest with me. Do you love Chloe? What do you plan to do when this is over?”

I’m not surprised at Adrien’s question. But I’m not sure what answer he is expecting. 

“What would you like me to say?”

“Tell me your true feelings. Both Marinette and Chloe deserve to be happy. But they both love you and you can only be with one of them. I’m going to encourage you whatever your decision is”

Adrien has really matured, hasn’t he? I’m glad we’re on good terms, sincerely speaking, no hard feelings. Just like old times. I guess I missed him too.

“The truth is… I don’t know. You all keep saying Marinette has feelings for me but it’s still hard for me to believe it. I don't think I can believe it until I hear it coming out her mouth. But… If she really does love me the same way I love her… Then I’m never leaving her side again”

“So Marinette will finally get her happiness… that’s good, I’m relieved. What will you do about Chloe?”

“We’ve already discussed it. Our engagement is practically broken and, as much as it pains me, our relationship can’t go on. I’m sorry. I know she’s your childhood friend”

“She must be very sad and angry now... I’ve never seen her so in love before. You really mean a lot to her”

“And I care for her, too. But Marinette…”

“Yes, I know. Marinette is amazing, isn’t she? How can she be so cute and strong at the same time? How can one not fall for her? I don’t think I need to tell you this, though”

“Certainly not”

Funny how we can laugh together about loving the same girl. I’m glad I got to talk to Adrien from man to man, from friend to friend. I hope we can keep in touch from now on. But I won’t stop him if he ever wants to stop contacting me. Because I did the same at some point and I would understand his reasons.

“What are you going to do, Adrien?”

“Me...? Do I have a choice? Marinette has stopped contacting me after we broke up. I doubt she wants to see me anymore. But I can’t ignore her when she’s asking for help. And I want to help you too. I’ll wish her happiness from the shadows, like I’ve been trying to do for a while”

“Adrien… Don’t take it in a bad way, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. Look at me. I had to leave exactly for that same reason. I’m not saying this out of fear or jealousy, but as a friend: why don’t you try to move on? I’m sure you can find happiness. You’re young and handsome, and you have one of the purest hearts songs I’ve ever heard”

“How do you expect me to forget about Marinette, Luka? You should know that it’s impossible… It’s fine, I’ll live with it”

Well. I can't disagree with his words. He's totally right. But I still want to support him.

“Hey, you can count on me anytime, ok? I’m sure you’ll find the right person when you expect it the least, you’ll see”

“I don’t think so… but thanks for your words. I’m happy to have you as my friend” 

“I’m glad too. Don’t worry, it will be fine. You deserve happiness, Adrien” 

It’s only at this point when I notice the time. 

“Oh, look at the time. Should we start our strategy meeting?”

“Sure, I’ll let Alya and Nino know. Can you get Chloe? I doubt she wants any of us to see her… you know…”

“Got it. Meeting in 10 minutes”

* * *

As expected, Chloe is crying with her eye mask on at the back of the plane, lying down on her first-class like seat. The bottle of her wine is empty. _Great_...

“Hey _honeybee-_ Chloe!” _Damn habits!_ “It’s time for the strategy meeting. C’mon, show me your face”

Wow, her eyes are red and puffy as I remove her eye mask. Can she even stand up? She looks like she’s about to throw up. _Great_ … I bring her a cold towel and a disposable bag and pat her back a little while I check her temperature. No fever at least. Good.

“C’mon Chloe, answer me”

“I’m not going… Let me sleep, snacky. Or kiss me and I’ll go. Yeah, kiss me…”

And there she goes, bawling again. That’s why I never let her drink… I guess she’ll have to miss the meeting. 

“Have some sleep. I’ll explain you the plan when the discussion is over”

“No… Don’t go… Stay with me… Don’t leave me…”

Ah… honest Chloe is finally talking. I wish she didn’t need the alcohol for that. Crap, since when was her grip that strong? She’s not letting go of my jacket. I can’t help it but roll my eyes. I kiss her forehead to distract her and remove my jacket. Good thing I’m fast enough to avoid her catching my shirt next.

“Sleep well. See you later”

Ah… There she goes again- the crying. I wish the pain in my heart could finally end… I hate seeing her like that. 

But what else can I do? If I have one last chance with Marinette, I’m definitely not going to waste it. 

Wait for us, Marinette. We’re coming back to you.

* * *

The meeting goes on smoothly. We discuss the essential: how to reach the cave (Adrien has the Miraculous Compass that should lead us there), which Miraculous could be used and how to act in any case (keeping special attention to the absolute power of creation and destruction Miraculous used together and the rabbit Miraculous, which was most likely the one planned to be used), and finally, how to proceed if anything goes unplanned. 

One more thing is decided: the team will be led by me. I’m not really comfortable giving commands, but I guess the cause requires some leadership, and with my experience with the snake Miraculous, Adrien, Nino, and Alya all agree I’m the best fit for that role. I have no choice but to accept. Failure is not an option.

There’s something more to take into consideration: Alya’s state. She has just had a baby and her body is not ready for harsh action, so I need to make sure she has a back-up role, nothing dangerous. 

We come to an agreement that what we must try first is to stop Marinette from using the rabbit Miraculous. And, if we can’t stop her at step 1, stop her at step 2, before she can enter the time portal. It’s game over if she gets in. 

No resets available- a one chance mission. 

We can’t afford to lose. 

And in case absolute power is called… We don't have much knowledge about it, but we’ll have to try to remove her Miraculous or make her pass out before she can ask for her wish. Nino, Adrien, and I should have enough strength to stop her and carry out the mission- if there are no surprises. And if it fails, Alya is carrying some chloroform to make her sleep in a few seconds - or at least that’s how it works in movies, according to Nino.

After setting the plan, I return to Chloe’s side and try to get some more sleep. I tell her about the plan, and she just nods “Why didn’t you give me a role?” she asks, but I have no answer to that. I guess I can’t trust her around Marinette… But I better not tell her that. I already feel bad. I really don't want to hurt her unnecessarily any further.

At this point, I’m not sure why I keep looking after Chloe this much. Is it because of love? Pity? Remorse? Worry? Habits? Ugh… Habits can really be bad, can’t they? Here am I, holding her hand at her sleep again. I really should stop this… but my eyelids are so heavy…

“Landing in 10 minutes”

I shake at the call and get Chloe on her seat, fasten our seatbelts, and get ready for imminent landing. Poor Chloe is not even awake, she’ll surely get surprised when we touch the floor.

“UaAh!!”

See? What a jump! I can’t stop laughing at her reaction. And now she’s angry and embarrassed. Cute. 

“Stop laughing!”

Oh. She should know at this point this only makes me laugh louder. Chloé is funny. Not the same funny as Marinette, but still funny. Damn… I miss Marinette's laugh and funny actions… But maybe I shouldn’t think of her now that I have a deadly glare on me. I can feel a chill going down my spine. Chloe can be really scary when she’s angry...

_________________

And we finally arrive at the Temple of the Miraculous. 

It's good Adrien's Compass is working well. And it's also a good thing Adrien can speak Chinese because we would be screwed otherwise. But Adrien's translation gives us some bad news.

“We can’t go to the cave…”

“What!? Why not, bro?”

“Only the Guardian can enter the cave… Unless the guardian is with us, we can’t go in. And they said Marinette is already inside… so the gate is closed again”

Silence surrounds us for a moment, until Alya breaks it to speak- shout.

“No! This can’t be!! What are we going to do now!? I’ve never heard of anything like this in my research! There has to be a way! We can't just stay here and do nothing!”

“I know Alya… But I have an idea… I don’t know if it will work but… It may take us at least one or two days too... but maybe…” 

Adrien doesn’t look confident, but we don’t have any other ideas, so it’s worth giving it a try. I want to do anything to save Marinette. _Hell_. We must save her at any cost!

“It’s ok, Adrien! Tell us! We need to rescue Marinette!” 

God, did I sound as desperate as I am? It’s difficult to keep my cool when it’s Marinette related stuff, even if I’m trying hard. Yep, Chloe’s glare confirms it… Desperate. Of course I am! What do you expect? _Shit_. Focus, Luka! I need to pay attention to what Adrien has to say.

“Listen. I know the previous guardian of the Miraculous, Master Fu. He’s the one that entrusted me and Marinette our Miraculous at first”

“Good, we have a guardian then. Where is this Fruit person?”

“Chloe, show some respect” I warn her. ”Tell us, Adrien” 

“That’s the bad thing… He’s in London but… he lost his memories after passing the Miraculous box to Marinette. He doesn’t have his knowledge anymore…”

Everyone becomes quiet, pensative, and Alya is once again the one to break the silence.

“What are we going to do, then!?” 

All looks focus back on Adrien and he starts talking again. Everyone is listening to him carefully.

“I have a plan. We’ll go get him anyway first. We’ll take him in front of the monks of the Temple, and explain the situation. Maybe… if anyone here recognizes him, an exception can be made for us. I would destroy that stupid door if I had my Cataclysm, but it seems Master Fu is our only chance. What do you say?”

“Well… it’s uncertain and risky, but we have no choice. We should leave as soon as we can. No time to waste”

“But we’ve just arrived! Don’t be ridiculous, baby”

“Nino, Alya and Chloe can stay here. Adrien and I will go get him” I tell them and they nod. Except Chloe… as expected.

“Oh no! No way! If you’re going I’m going too!”

“Chloe, don’t be childish. Stay and wait here. Try to find out as much as you can about the Temple, the cave and the miraculous meanwhile. Will be back soon”

“HEY!”

Chloe tries to follow us but is stopped by Nino, who wishes us a safe flight. 

“Take care and good luck”

And there we go, Adrien and I rushing to the plane once again. 

_Next stop: London_

* * *

It wasn’t easy to convince Master Fu to come with us when he can’t remember Adrien, but somehow we managed to after insisting for a whole two days. Well, Adrien did, as expected.

After using one of the Zodiac Miraculous, one of the monks recognized Master Fu, and lent him one of the Miraculous with memory-related powers. 

And old Master Fu was back. Along with his knowledge. 

The old man cried and apologized to the monks for his mistake when he was young, and then to Adrien, for leaving them alone against Hawk Moth. Adrien then explained the situation with Marinette to Master Fu but the shock of what was happening was too big for him and he passed out for some hours. 

As soon as he recovered he rushed to the gate to open the door, but nothing : memories and knowledge weren't enough to open the gate. He needed to become the guardian again, so they started a ritual to give him the guardian status permanently. The ritual took a few days… and we finally made it. Just in time: day 6.

Finally! Waiting while unable to do anything was frustrating and stressful. 

Will we make it on time? 

_We need to hurry._

And it looks like a joke how easily the Master could open the gate to enter the cave after having his previous status back. We had tried everything and nothing. And yet, with one sole finger, Master Fu could completely open it. The power of the Guardian is surely impressive.

I nod to the team and we hurry inside, each one of us carrying a torch. Nino is taking care of Alya, who at the same time is looking up for Master Fu. Adrien is slightly in front of me and Chloe is grabbing my jacket from behind, scared of the dark. We move deeper into the cold darkness that surrounds us, guided only by Adrien’s compass.

Here we go, Marinette. Please, wait a little longer.

Don’t leave us. _Don’t leave me!_

* * *

Torches guide us through darkness and we finally arrive at the room the Miraculous rest in. My throat hurts like hell from the shouting, but I don’t care if I’m not able to sing ever again: Marinette is much more important than that to me.

And there she is, in her rabbit miraculous suit and in front of the time portal: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

I can only see her from afar but she looks beautiful in that suit… long ears on her head and a cute ponytail. _Wow._ But now is not the time to admire her beauty. We must stop her before she disappears forever!

I'm so relieved we made it on time before she acts. It was a good thing Adrien’s plan about Master Fu worked. We made it barely on time, but on time, nevertheless. But we need to hurry. And I run, closer to her, still shouting.

Meeting Marinette’s eyes sparks something in me that seemed forgotten for a long time. 

_I love her. I love her so much._

_How can I be without her now that I've met her again?_

_I can't._

My feelings are as strong than ever. My heart-beat is beating fast and is at this point when I want to believe she feels the same way the most.

_I need to know. I’m ready to give everything else up for her. Can’t you see it, Marinette? I’ve never stopped loving you!_

I can see how she's trying to run away from us, moving inside the time portal.

_S_ _hit! I won’t make it on time. I need to try to stop her with my words._

“Marinette… Marinette, please, stop! Don’t go in there, I beg you! Don't you have something to tell me? Let me listen to it from yourself, with your voice! Let me see your face so I can dare to believe it! Don't make me go after you across that portal or wherever you’re going to”

She seemed to be about to listen to me but her face suddenly lost her light. What happened? How could I let her become so sad? Is it my fault? I don't want her to go.

So I ran towards her, the fastest I can.

"Goodbye…" she says in an almost inaudible voice.

“NO!! Marinette!!!!"

And she slips through my fingers- just like the time we've been apart: _lost forever_.

_No! No! No! DAMN IT! Was I late again? This can’t be! Please… I was so close!!_

And just like that, all hope disappears from my heart. Broken again. Even worse than she told me ‘ _I hate you_ ’.

I still wanted to apologize to her… To tell her so many things… To ask if it’s true I can have a future with her… but the portal in front of me is blank and my tears won’t stop falling like waterfalls. Any question is pointless now… I wish I could have apologized in front of her…

"Marinette… Sorry for being absent for so long. I’m sorry I left... I’m sorry for being selfish…I’m back now. Please… Come back… Is it too late...? Please… Please!”

I can feel the rest of the team sobbing with me, as I beg to Marinette to come back. I appreciate Adrien’s hand on my shoulder, in support, but the pain I’m feeling now is unbearable.

_I failed… it's over..._

I take a final hopeless look at the portal, waiting for something magical to come and erase us. But I find something unexpected instead: _HOPE_. 

Marinette’s long rabbit ears from her magical suit are slightly coming out of the portal, which means- she’s still here. 

It’s not over yet! I’m not giving up. Hell no! 

_NEVER AGAIN_.

But I need to be careful with my words…

“Marinette… I know you can still hear me from the inside… Please, come out. We're here for you. Please… Come back…"

I’m not sure what the best words to convince her would be (I've never been good with words), but I have to try with what I’ve got. She’s not answering, as expected. Is she considering getting out or she’s already moving towards a new timeline? Her ears are not visible anymore, so I can't know. But I’m not willing to wait to find out. Yes, I can be impatient too- why does everyone seem surprised?

“You don’t want to come out? Very well, I'm coming in, then! I’ll get you out of here even if you don’t want me to. Excuse my rudeness, but you leave me no choice”

And her hands appear in front of me to stop my actions, just as my hand is about to touch the portal. 

I hold a gasp when master Fu explains what happens to those who enter the portal without a magical suit.

_I didn’t know that_.

Not that I care about disintegrating- Marinette’s more important than myself at this point, and I don’t mind disappearing if her existence banishes from this world as well.

How I'm supposed to be happy in a world without Marinette, anyway? It's _impossible_.

And my heart gets filled with something warm the moment I can finally touch her hands. My long fingers find their way to lock with hers and I’ve never been more relieved than the moment she falls into my arms, after I pull her out of the magical time hole.

I missed her so much… Can I keep holding her forever? Can I be selfish this time? I'm so glad she's safe…

I thought I could feel her corresponding my feelings: love, need, comfort, relief… but I must have misunderstood again, because the sweetest dream becomes a nightmare the moment she speaks again… 

“Plagg, Tikki, unify”

  
_The darkest nightmare._


	5. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this two days ago but after the NY special I wasn't in the mood for angst...*sigh*   
> Anyway, here's chapter 5.

**Luka’s POV**

No! No! No! NO!!! We were so close…!!  _ DAMN IT! _

Is destiny really so against us!? Am I being too selfish for wishing for Marinette to stay with me- with us? WHY!?  _ DAMN IT!! _

I wanted to believe she has the same love feelings I have. She seemed happy in my arms. I felt… a connection. Why don’t you let me be with you, Marinette? What are you intending to do? Can’t you tell I love you!? __

_ WHY!? _

This is the worst-case scenario we planned… We need to save her…! We  _ must _ save her! Oh, and the world’s balance too... 

Whatever! I don’t care about the world right now. I just want Marinette safe and sound in my arms, just like she’s been a few seconds ago.

Tears are now threatening to spill out of my blurry eyes. But, no. I can't let emotions take control. Keep your cool, Luka. This is no time to cry: we have a mission to complete first. I have to be strong. More than ever.

_ For Marinette _ .

“Everyone, stick with the plan!” 

My throat is hurting like hell, but I’m somehow still able to shout, thankfully.  Trained vocal chords, I presume.

After calling for her transformation, a strong hurricane has started forming around Marinette. It's almost impossible to get close, or see. _Shit_!

And then, two seconds. 

It's all it takes for my blood to freeze, during the only moment the strong wind ceases and lets me see what we're about to fight- a figure in Marinette's place, yet completely different in appearance. 

My body is paralyzed and I can feel the pressure of the power of the combined Miraculous, along with the darkness Marinette has been carrying inside her all this time. My heart feels suddenly painfully heavy and small. 

I can't avoid a gasp from leaving my mouth, in response to the scary vision in front of me: Marinette's new transformation - her dark form.

Her eyes are now white, glowing, and she’s surrounded by white, black and red flames , dancing around her with the wind . Two horns have appeared on the sides of her head, long, red and black colored, pointy ends in gold. Her hair is untied, messy, with white and red lightings, and her feet are not touching the ground. She's floating in the air at the center of the hurricane it has just been created.

It doesn’t feel like Marinette.  _ Not at all. _

Instead, it feels like a demon- or darkness itself- has taken over her body:  _ absolute darkness _ .

I feel nauseous. I hate to see Marinette like that. I know she's suffering from the painful sounds of her voice, which make me feel her pain in my own soul, as if we were somehow connected through our sadness.

But it's not pain what scares me the most. What sets all my alarms on fire, frightening me, is how her heart-song has become silent: the same silence expected for those who are not in this world anymore. 

I refuse to accept that! I can't allow her to disappear, to be gone, to die. No matter what it takes, I have to save her!

We need to act, and fast! Marinette's safety is our number one priority. Analyze and proceed- Viperion style. One chance only. No mistakes allowed.

The main problem is our  initial plan is useless in this condition. How can we reach her without burning ourselves up? And the wind is so strong it’s difficult to even stand up…  What can we do? C'mon, think, Lu-!

“Luka!”

_What?_ Since when is Chloe hugging me from behind? _Stupid casual touches!_ _Stupid habits!_ I didn’t even notice her. _*Tsk*._ She’s about to go flying away and at this rate I’m not confident I can prevent it. I’m trying to protect her how I can, but it’s not easy at all. C'mon, we need to hurry!

“Stay close, Chloe, keep holding onto me!”

I can’t even open my eyes as the wind intensifies, but I continue trying to get closer to Marinette. Chloe is making it harder. 

Adrien, Nino, where are you? 

I can see Adrien ducking on the floor, trying to get closer to me and Marinette with a lower approach.  _ Nice idea _ . Meanwhile, Nino is protecting both Alya and Master Fu.  ‘Protection’ has always been his role, hasn’t it? But shit, I can’t count on Nino here. Both Alya and Master need help. Chloe too. 

“Chloe, go to Nino. Adrien and I will manage to fix this. We can’t protect you and fight at the same time! GO!”

I’m not even asking, I’m giving her an order.  _ Crap _ . I forgot she hates to follow orders… 

“No! Don’t be ridiculous! Let me help too!”

And she’s stubborn too.  _ Fantastic… _

“Go to Nino! It’s dangerous here!” 

“And that’s exactly why I want to help you! I’m a superhero too!”

Well, she has a point… Our original plan involved three people and Nino can’t fulfil his role in this condition and Alya’s chloroform as plan B is out of use too… 

Shit, I have no choice, We’ll use Chloe’s help.  Anything to save Marinette!

“All right, then. Can I ask you to try to get closer to Marinette without her noticing you? You know the plan. But please, be careful”

“YES! With pleasure! I’m more than ready to take Marinette down. Leave it to me. I’m not going down without a fight!”

_ I’m already regretting this.  _

Is it really ok to let Chloe help us...? I’m worried in many ways but I have no choice. Chloe’s grin is surely scary… Does she hate Marinette this much or she just missed playing the superhero role? That’s not important now.  I can’t bear it to see Marinette suffer any longer so I'll welcome any possible help I can in order to save her. 

_ We must hurry!  _

I make eye contact with Adrien and get closer to Marinette. But shit, she’s stronger than we imagined. Just as we are about to reach her, a painful loud shriek coming directly from Marinette’s lungs creates another wave of strong wind that makes us retrocede again. 

_ Damn it! We were so close! _

“Adrien!! Grab my hand! We’re going to save her together!!”

I can see how Adrien nods and grabs my hand strongly. Walking in that wind is more than difficult, almost impossible. We duck on the floor in order to keep our balance, and break our hand holding. We’re crawling and slightly getting closer. A few meters more… C’mon… Stay still Marinette…

But she’s not going to make things easy for us, isn’t she? She's more clever than that. She’s not Ladybug for no reason. My hands can now almost touch her, but I get burnings from the flames first.  _ Shit _ . They’re very painful,  but I can somehow ignore them. __

_ Priorities _ . 

Now I just have to stand up and grab her wrist and- 

_ Crap _ ! Not that wind again! 

This time the air is mixed with the flames and it's even worse, hot burning winds dragging us away from her. And it's painful. Both physically and emotionally.

“Ugh!”

C'mon, one more try! We have to make it! And fast!

_ Please, Marinette. Please, let me save you! _

_ And it’s exactly when you think things can’t get worse when they worsen. _

Marinette’s voice is starting to take the form of proper sounds, proper letters, proper syllables… proper words and sentences soon… And she only needs words to call upon our death or whatever the consequences her wish has on us- the end of the world, her end, our end- anything is possible. 

Balance is about to be broken, and Marinette is about to suffer the consequences of it.

_ Damn it!  _ _ I can't let this happen! Not now! Not when we've just met again. Not when I haven't heard how she feels directly from her. Not when there's still the possibility of a last chance -hope- awaiting for me. _

_ I must save her no matter what! Please!! _

“Lu- ka…”

“NO, Marinette! Stop! You mustn’t-!” I shout in despair, once again. 

“Sa-ve… m-”

‘ _ Save me? _ ’ Could it be that Marinette is not the one in control? If she hasn’t asked for anything yet it seems more likely the case. 

And she’s crying… Crying rivers of white glowing tears and  desperately begging for help. 

I hate seeing her suffer  and my heart aches with hers. But she's fighting her inner darkness- which paints her soul black- so I have to fight too! We have to save her! But how? She’s too far and her wind and flames are not letting me get close to her.  C'mon, Luka, think! There has to be a way, damn it!

“MARINETTE!!! Don’t lose to darkness!!! Come back to me!!” 

My final cry… I’m out of voice now, and my lungs are empty. But I'm still crawling towards her  on the stone floor. Adrien is slightly getting closer, but my body can’t move, damaged from the blazing wind.

C’mon, move.  I have to MOVE!! 

My hands still hurt from the burns I've just got, but that's no excuse for me not trying as hard as I can, even if it means the end of my music career . 

_ Once again, priorities _ :

Marinette > everything else.

Despite my effort, all I can do is to use  my arms to drag my body closer to Marinette, against the wind, slowly but succeeding. But at this pace, I’m aware I won’t make it on time…  _ Shit! C'mon, I need to move faster! Faster! _

And that’s the moment when, from my lower position, I notice something that leaves me breathless: something on Marinette’s ankle- a hand. With black nails. 

_ What!? _ No way… It can't be…!

And my suspicions get cleared. 

“Stop being ridiculous, Dupain-Cheng!"

All of the sudden, I can see how Chloe manages to stand up behind Marinette, with her hands surrounding her stomach, holding her, getting burnt in the process, while trying not  to go flying away because of the wind. 

And she makes it: she effortlessly takes the Black Cat Miraculous off of Marinette’s  slim finger. Despite the success,  though, it had some extra unwanted results for Chloe: several injuries on her hands and body, clothes damaged too. 

I’m in awe. Adrien too.  _ Hell _ , everybody is.

_ Holy shit _ .

And Marinette’s transformation gets called off, just like that. Saved.  No more wind. No more darkness. No more glowing eyes. Or horns. Or anything related to her dark transformation. 

And her heart song is audible once again . 

The nightmare is over: Marinette is back.

Adrien manages to catch Marinette just in time before she falls on the floor. I sigh relieved, but I still can’t believe what just happened.  I remain immobile on the floor. 

_ What. The. Heck? _

And I’m not the only one with problems to process the information. Everybody, except Marinette, is staring at Chloe with eyes opened as big as oranges. Said lady takes the chance to recover the Ladybug Miraculous and looks back to the rest of the team, angry, frowning her eyebrows.

“What? Do I have to do everything alone here?”

Well, she surely notices the looks.  _ Holy shit _ , Chloe. I knew you were amazing but this is... something else… My thoughts come out of my mouth without thinking.

“Chloe… Holy shit… You’re amazing…”

And a proud grin forms in her face.

“Of course I am! Who do you think I am!? I was Queen Bee for a reason! And being useless it’s certainly not it. Unlike you all! Only now you notice how amazing am I!? And yet you want to dump me, baby!? Such a waste for you!”

“What?” 

Oh, it seems Marinette is back to normal. And she’s recovered. I’m so glad… Adrien is making sure she’s safe, too.  _ Good _ . My body still feels too heavy to move as I lie facing up on the floor. 

_ Marinette is safe and I couldn't be happier. _

“Marinette!” Alya cries, as she approaches her best friend, together with Nino and Master Fu.  She makes sure to hug her best friend to show her her support and relief .

Marinette’s eyes look back at me, embarrassed and confused, scared too, and I return a soft loving smile to her.

I’m so relieved… so glad she's safe…  so glad to hear her song again, even if it's a sad and remorseful melody. 

_ The silence I hate is over. _

Now that there’s no wind around, I take the chance to sit down again, recovering my breath and filling my lungs with air again.

“Oh no! What have I done!? I’m so sorry Master! Everyone! I’m a failure as a Guardian!” Marinette panics.

"It's ok, Marinette, we're here for you" replies Alya.  And the rest of the team share relieved looks, nod and smile at her, clearly happy for her wellness.

Marinette’s cries would normally break my heart, but I’m too happy she’s safe right now that I can’t even feel sad. Good thing Alya and Adrien are there for her. Master and Nino too. And Chloe… 

_ Where’s Chloe? _

“Marinette, Marinette, Marinette! Always Marinette!! I’M SICK of you! First my mother’s attention, next my Miraculous, then Adrien, now Luka! You keep taking everything I love from me and you’re still the good one! The LOVED one! What about ME!? You already had Adrien, why do you need to take Luka away from me too!? I HATE YOU, MARINETTE! I REALLY HATE YOU!”

The happiness just achieved fades completely in an instant with Chloe's words. Silence and tension build up in the air. 

_ What? _

What's going on? Is this really Chloe…? I can hear everyone gasp. Adrien and Marinette seem especially affected by her words.

“You know what? I was an awesome superhero before you took away my Miraculous... But there’s something I’ve always been even better at: being a  _ villain _ . Unlike you, Marinette, who is not fit to be evil, I’m the ideal candidate for it! Let me show you what being evil means… Plagg, transform me!”

What? When did she-!?  _ CRAP!  _ Didn't she collect the earrings too? __

_ This is bad. _

_ She's hurt. And it's when being hurt one is the most dangerous: because there's still chance of survival. She's not giving up. She's more than ready to give it all in the fight. And it means danger for us- for Marinette. _

“Want to stop me? Well, that’s Ladybug’s job! Come on and fight me, Dupain-Cheng! Fair and square- no absolute power this time. YOU against ME. ...What? You really thought I would give up so easily? I love Luka more than anything! I’m not giving him up just like that!”

Chloe tosses the Ladybug earrings at Marinette, angrily. She is now wearing a black cat leather suit that I would have had probably enjoyed to see in another situation but not when she has that evil grin on her face, ready to do something she’ll surely regret later on. 

“Cataclysm!”

Is she for real? Does she hate Marientte this much!?  _ Shit _ ! She’s running towards her. And she’s fast. I don’t know how, but somehow my body reacts just in time to stand in front of her, impeding her from getting closer to Marinette, who is still in shock.

“Stop it, hon- Chloe”

“MOVE, my love”

“NO”

“I SAID MOVE!!”

“NO!! You don’t have to do this. I know you’re not evil anymore”

“Then choose me! That’s all I’m asking! Stay with me!  _ LOVE ME _ !”

“Chloe… You know it doesn’t work like this…”

“So you’ve really chosen her over me, huh? It really is hopeless then… Very well, In that case, I’ll destroy you. If you can’t be mine, you won’t be hers either!”

And my body can’t move. Frozen in place. 

I probably deserve this… for hurting two awesome ladies to this point… My punishment for getting in the way of ‘destiny’. For being weak and not being able to endure the pain of seeing Marinette happy with someone else. For being selfish.... For not being strong enough to be fully happy for the woman I love. For leaving her side… If only I hadn't left… I bet Marinette and Adrien would have gotten their happy ending together, no doubt. I interfered with destiny and it’s only logical I have to accept the consequences of it. Even if they come in the form of a ‘Cataclysm’ from Chloe.

But I still don’t want to go. Not without knowing Marinette’s feelings, at least.

I want to believe Chloe has changed and that she will stop her nonsense before she accidentally cataclysms me… If she has really changed I know she will.  But it’s no longer my choice to make, so I decide to leave my fate to her even when rage is almost everything projecting on her eyes.  And with Marinette safe, I'm more than happy for today's accomplishment.

But before Chloe gets to decide either to stop or to destroy me, Marinette gets in the way and stops her, calling for her Ladybug transformation and using her yo-yo to stop Chloe’s hand from touching me. 

“NO! Don’t touch Luka!”

And the rage on Chloe's eyes intensifies, ready to battle.

“Fight me. Fight for him if you really love him!”

It's been a while since I've last seen her but there she is:  _ Paris’ superhero _ . Marinette is back to her protective Ladybug self as Chloe attacks her non-stop. 

My butt is glued to the floor in awe as two amazing girls are fighting each other.  _ They must be stopped _ .  Analyze the situation and act. What can I do?

“STOP, Chloe! Don’t you love him? He’s your fiancée! How can you even think of destroying him! You’re heartless! You say I’m the loved one, but I’m not! I envy you! I’ve always been jealous of you!”

“You’re talking no-sense, Dupain-Cheng! You could have become an Agreste, but you prefered to break his heart instead! You have talent too! And friends! Even Sabrina prefers you over me, now! And moreover, this man here- MY man- he may still be my finacée, but his heart has never belonged to me! You’re the one who won everything, threw it away, and still managed to win again! How do you expect me not to hate you!?”

Wow, no chill.  Are these Chloe’s true feelings? Chloe sure gained her name of Queen Wasp… I know she’s hurt, but Marinette doesn't deserve being talked like that. 

I’m not comfortable watching this . Hell, I hate it. But I can’t find an opening to stop them.  What can I do? C’mon, Luka: think, analyze, think! There has to be a way!

“I- I never planned to hurt Adrien… Feelings don’t work like that… Sometimes, we only notice how valuable something is after we’ve lost it… and that’s what happened to me…! I know I’m just selfish… I may have friends and a successful job, but I don’t have what I want the most, because you have it…! Aren’t you the one who won!? Aren't you the happy one at the end!?”

“ARE YOU NUTS!? How RIDICULOUS can you be!? Can’t you see how his feelings work!? Are you serious!? He rushed here for YOU.  _ Gosh _ ! I thought Adrien’s case was bad, but how blind can you be!?”

Well… it’s not easy to get into their fight while punching and kicking each other, but I think I have a saying in the matter...? 

“Ehem… Ladies… Why don't we stop this fight and-”

“Shut up! Don’t interrupt us!”

Oh… Chloe is scary… I better… remain quiet for a while… I just got shivers all over my body. I can see how Adrien is trying to find a way to stop them too, but he’s uncertain to act after seeing Chloe’s reaction just now- he surely knows his childhood friend well…

But then, suddenly, Chloe finally manages to get to me and her hand is ready to cataclysm me. 

And in that fraction of second, I decide to trust her completely- trust my instincts. I can hear my friends’ and Marinette’s voices. “No! Luka!”. But don’t worry, friends, Chloe has changed. I’m sure of it. 

I lock eyes with her and stop any possible defensive movement. 

And she hesitates. 

Suddenly there’s doubt in her eyes, along with fear, regret, and sadness. And that’s when she calls her transformation off, sighing in defeat as Ladybug throws her yo-yo to trap her. 

Chloe stares at my eyes, apologetic, and scared. I can almost hear her heart apologizing: ‘ _ I’m sorry, baby… I’m so sorry _ ’. Then she looks at Ladybug, speaking her reasons. 

“See? That’s how a villain would act. You’re a superhero, Dupain-Cheng. You’re Ladybug. You could never be a proper villain. Stop acting dramatic over something you’ve never worked hard to get. Crying solves nothing. Waiting solves nothing. You have to fight for what you want”

Everybody finally left a relieved sigh.  _ It’s over _ . 

I’m actually surprised Chloe has matured this much. Wow… I guess I can forgive her if those were her intentions from the start. I knew I could trust her. I knew she had changed.  I’m glad I wasn’t wrong.

Marinette stutters at Chloe’s words, acknowledging them as truth. “I’m not-! Oh...” and she looks like she’s about to cry, while Adrien holds her and Tikki reappears by her side, hugging her too.

“You’re utterly ridiculous, Dupain-Cheng. You have everything I’ve always wanted and you thought your best option was to throw away the world's balance without even fighting or trying to win him back? You don’t know how  _ lucky _ you are…”

Is Chloe crying too? No, she's holding back her tears. Not really succeeding. She’s still next to me, so her sobs are entering my ears. She’s broken again... I'm sorry I can't do more for her. I give her a hug and some pats on her back. She saved Marinette after all, doesn’t she deserve at least this much?  Also: despite the turn of events, she's still today's superhero ,  and I'm extremely grateful for that.

I break the hug to stare at Chloe’s eyes and I heartfully thank her, caressing her cheeks and removing the tears forming on her eyes.

“Thank you, Chloe… You did this to save Marinette, didn’t you? I know you wouldn’t have cataclysmed me or anyone. I knew you had changed. I know there's kindness in your heart. You are a superhero, not a villain. You’re extraordinary, Chloe”

“I- I- Of course!”

I can't stop smiling. Marinette is safe now. I'm so happy… I finally find the strength to move to Marinette's side, in front of her, and she keeps crying with her head low, Adrien and Alya holding her.

"Don't mind Chloe, Marinette. We love you" says Alya. And her sobs intensify. 

Her sobs only get quieter when Master Fu gets closer to her. It's logical he has something to say to his disciple, after the recent incident.

"Marinette. I have to apologize. I'm sorry for putting such a great responsibility on your shoulders. I wish I didn't have to do that. You've done a good job fighting your inner darkness. I wasn’t wrong about you being special"

"Master! I-! I'm a failure as a Guardian! I'm not fit for it! I attempted something absolutely forbidden and I even hurt my friends! I don't deserve being the Guardian…!"

"That's not true, Marinette! You're a great Guardian!" Tikki's high-pitched voice claims.

"Tikki is right. I've seen how you care about the Miraculous and the kwamis in first hand, My Lady- Marinette. You're the best Guardian the Miraculous could have"

And Marinette breaks into sobs again.

Now that I'm close to her, I reach my hand to cup her cheek. 

"Adrien is right, Marinette. You did your best. You should be proud. You're amazing"

And Marinette's cry intensifies. Just how many tears are there in her small body? And then she touches my hand, carefully. Ah… I missed the touch of her skin… so soft. But Marinette gasps.

"Luka! Your hand!! It's burnt! Oh, no! Is it my fault!? What have I done!? You won't be able to play music anymore like this! I- Chloe is right. I don't deserve what I have. I shouldn't be greedy. I should be happy for yours and Chloe's happiness Instead of messing it up... I shouldn't be the Guardian when I can't do better than that! I'm sorry, I-..."

“Shhh…. It’s ok. I don’t mind as long as you’re safe” I answer.

But she panics again and her gaze focuses on Master Fu first, then in Adrien and finally it lands on me. She looks very sad… and I get a  _ bad feeling _ .

Her eyes focus on Adrien once more. Some words come out along her breath "I'm sorry…" and then she closes her eyes with determination,  and starts pronouncing some kind of enchantment words.

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng renounce the box of the Miraculous and appoint Ad-"

And I shut her.  _ With a kiss _ . Before she does something even more stupid of what she has already done. 

What if she hates it? I don't care. 

What if she doesn't want to see me anymore? I don't care. 

What if Chloe gets mad again? Whatever. 

I love this girl and I'm gonna get her to listen to me and my feelings even if she's not willing to. I've had enough emotions for today. I'm growing old, my heart is not ready to take so much action anymore.  _ Hell _ , look at how worn out my body is… days of struggling to get inside the cave, almost no sleep or eat and all this fighting… I've had enough action for today. And now that she is finally here, in front of me, I don't want to focus on anything else but her. Let me be selfish for once.  Let me take this last chance too.

I’ve never regretted our first kiss. I’m certainly not going to regret this one either. Not even if with these thoughts I'm still wary to keep the kiss short, just in case. 

And there she is. Red as a tomato. Totally surprised. She surely didn’t expect me to kiss her. I’m still holding her hands and her head moves down onto my shoulder, hiding her embarrassed face. 

_ Cute _ . 

And I hug her. Tightly. Strongly. Carefully. Loving… Ah… I’ve missed this feeling… So familiar… 

_ I love her. I love her so much… _

I don't care about our surroundings anymore. I’m going to tell Marinette I love her and stop misunderstandings for good. 

“Uhm… Luka… I-”

I put my hands on her shoulders and push her body a little so I can see her beautiful face when speaking… 

But her reaction is not what I expected. She looks right behind me: pale, scared and wary. 

_ Oh _ . Oops. My bad.

I guess it wasn't a good idea to forget about my surroundings. I can feel a deadly glare behind me. 

Ah, yes. Another hurricane is coming. 

_ And it has a girl’s name _ . 

And as everybody knows, those are the worst ones- the ones bound to create the most damage, to destroy the most...

“HOW YOU DARE, baby!?”

I'm never losing my focus in Marinette despite Chloe's call...So stubborn. She knows I don't like it when she’s noisy...

“You’re ridiculous! We’re still engaged! How could you-!” 

_ Ploff _

Before she can finish talking, a sound is heard. And then,  _ silence _ .

It seems Marinette has witnessed exactly what has just happened and her shocked face pics my curiosity. What’s going on? What was that sound? And I immediately met the answer after turning my head back, at the sight of the scene behind me. 

_ Oh. So that’s how it is. _

  
  



	6. Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV of the story until now.

**Chloe’s POV**

This is ridiculous. _Utterly ridiculous!_ I spent months- more than a year trying to make Luka mine and only mine and all it's needed is a simple email from the stupid Dupain-Cheng to make it all go down the drain. 

Only two months until the Wedding! Two months!! Could she wait at least until after the honeymoon? Maybe I could have gotten pregnant and made it harder for Luka to dump me? Not that I want a baby, _ewww_ , but what other option I have to keep the man I love by my side? I would do anything for him!

Well, it's not like me for things to go according to plan, isn't it? I was supposed to take revenge on Luka, not falling this hard for him! No wonder Marinette is helplessly attracted to him, he's so damn hot. And handsome. And sexy. And yet a sweetheart. No, that last one is not the image that makes a rockstar sell. Good thing I'm his stylist- I get to enjoy him from closer than anyone. And that body… those eyes… and wow, the eyeliner is the final touch that makes me go totally head over heels for him. Goodbye to my original plans- I had to make him mine. 

And I was so close too! If it wasn't for that ridiculous Dupain-Cheng... How can she not be content with Adrien? Hello? He’s perfection itself! But no! Ridiculous Marinette Dupain-Cheng thinks not even perfection is good enough for her. She wants Luka now instead of him. Like, seriously? Are you kidding me!? Utterly ridiculous! 

You want the man, you fight for him. I'm not letting him go without a fight, no matter what his feelings are! I love him and I don’t care if the designer wannabe does too. He has to be MINE.

And hey! My plan worked for a while! I avoided Luka finding out about Marinette and Adrien's break up, and he even proposed to me after I dropped some hints! Not bad, huh? You can clap. C'mon, give me an applause! Don't I deserve it? Aren’t I amazing? Heh. Of course I am!

Too bad that stupid woman had to interfere with my happiness. So annoying!

As soon as Adrien told me about Marinette's change of feelings I knew my man returning to the woman he had never forgotten was bound to happen. I had to avoid it at all costs! 

What if it made Marinette unhappy? Not my problem. 

What if Marinette's unhappiness made Luka unhappy? It should be fine as long as he doesn't find out about her unhappiness, shouldn't it? But I still want Luka to be happy… But I'd prefer it to be with me! 

That's why I'm ready to give it my all. I want to turn the balance to my side. I want him to love me the most! Am I asking for too much?

But I made the mistake of not deleting that email account. How stupid of me...

I never expect it to be this troublesome, to be honest. As soon as I saw those messages I knew everything was over for me. Still gotta fight- giving up is not my style- but I was at disadvantage.

And I'm angry that I can't hide the truth from him when he looks at me with those trusting eyes. And things are over as soon as he finds out my darkest secrets. 

But I tell you: I’m not going down without a fight. 

I contacted the Miraculous team and prepared to go to Tibet. "You're amazing…" he said, and he kissed me. Hell, I could fly every time he does that. What has LOVE converted me into? I’m so hopeless around him… Geez.

Later, the talk during our flight was not pleasant, but not unexpected either: he has made up his mind and I'm out of the picture. He seems hurt to know I failed him. Why did I have to tell him my original plans knowing he would hate me afterwards? He has this absolute power over me… I can't deny him anything. I had tried to avoid the talk by asking him to sleep but it didn't really work. 

I can’t accept our relationship coming to an end. Not like this. 

My heart is totally broken. Nothing I’ve ever felt can compare to this pain. Not even my own mother’s rejection as a child. Not even Adrien's rejection. _Nothing._

At Adrien's plane I can't stop drinking alcohol and crying. I'm clearly the ridiculous one, aren’t I? I don't want Luka to go. I'm happy about his casual touches- _his habits_. They give me security and hope. How can he be so handsome and cute at the same time? Ugh… It’s ridiculous how I keep falling for him everytime he looks at me, even after he has practically dumped me. I'm going crazy, this is insane. It can't be normal…

And finally, we meet with the ridiculous Dupain-Cheng. She could have chosen a less difficult place to access if she planned to go back to the Miraculous box anyway! I hate dark and cold places. _Disgusting_ . I wanted to complain as soon as we reached there but Luka shushed me before I could put those thoughts into words. That’s my man: _he knows me well…_

But then MY FIANCEE seems to forget about me as soon as he sees the ridiculous Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Well, I'm not forgetting YOU (or better _said- US_ ), even if you do, my love! And I want to stay close to him as long as I can. I want him to look only at me. His attention. I want to be his only one.

That's the reason I keep grabbing his jacket and surrounding him with my arms. My gosh, I love hugging him… So calm, so comfortable, so warm… Not that I would admit it out loud in front of others, but I feel safe with him. How can he do it? Totally ridiculous…

Ugh… I’m sick of being in this cave already. Can’t we just take Marinette down already and leave? Continue our lives as they were going? Forget this happened and keep living? Who cares about Marinette, anyway? She decided to throw away everything she had because she was a COWARD, involving MY MAN, Adrikins, those two useless friends and even an old man who can’t even walk properly on his own feet. Can’t we go back home already? I just want to cuddle with Luka and get our Wedding Ceremony prepared. I just want to be forever happy with the man I love! 

Is that asking too much? Am I too selfish?

I don’t think so! But the despicable Dupain-Cheng and her ridiculous wind and flames seem to have a different opinion. Using a forbidden power because she’s scared of fighting me for my man’s love.

Can she be more ridiculous? 

_Apparently yes._

She's not even the one controlling her body when using that power- _pathetic_. 

And I'm sorry baby, Adrikins, but you're being useless against Marinette. But don’t worry. I'm the best when the power of 'subjection' is needed. Just watch! Learn from the great Queen Bee!

And hey! It worked! I made it to her rolling on the floor behind her, where the wind isn’t as strong, grabbing her ankle. Not bad, huh? But did this girl really need all the fire? _Ouch_! It hurts, you know!? I’m going to make her pay for it if it leaves any scar on my pure beautiful white skin! 

_Pfff…_ The girl didn’t even notice me, how silly…! She clearly has only eyes for ‘ _her boys’_. Too bad for her is precisely that attention what made her fall. 

_My win. Her loss. She can get lost._

Oh, I even made it rhyme! Aren’t I amazing? 

And here I have it: the black cat Miraculous, now in my hand. Huh, too easy! And next is time to get the earrings too… Ugh... I can notice those looks on my back... “What? Do I have to do everything alone here?” Useless ridiculous people... 

“Chloe… Holy shit… You’re amazing…”

Heh. I love it when Luka compliments me. I could listen to him go on all night. So satisfying. And yet he wants to dump me to go to that useless Marinette’s arms? I love you baby, but you’ve got to be kidding me if you think she’s better than ME!

“Of course I am! Who do you think I am!? I was Queen Bee for a reason! And being useless it’s certainly not it. Unlike you all! Only now you notice how amazing am I!? And yet you want to dump me, baby!? Such a waste for you!”

“What?” 

And the most ridiculous girl finally reacts. Everybody look stupid surrounding her in relief.

I’ve saved the day, you should be thankful! I’m the STAR from today’s mission! Where’s my recognition? Nothing? Baby? Not even a kiss? _Really?_ Don’t I deserve at least some attention? Hello?

Do I really mean nothing to them now that Marinette is there? She’s the one who created all this trouble to start with! Why are you all giving her support and love? WHAT ABOUT ME!? No one cares about me!? I'm injured here! No one cares? What makes Marinette so special and me so ‘ _bad_ ’ in comparison? 

I’m sick of it. I hate that girl. _I HATE HER._

Seeing her cry or apologize makes me wanna puke. Now she wants to be pitiable? Excuse me, lady, but you got where you are because of your own bad decisions, don’t drag us in your drama any further, duh.

You could have had Luka but chose Adrien instead, and when you get tired of Adrien then you decide you want Luka back, when he’s about to MARRY me! And what’s worse: she’s not even planning to fight for the man she claims she _‘loves’_ , but instead relies on magic to destroy the whole world. 

Couldn’t she even come and fight me fair and square? No way I would lose in that case! But using the Miraculous is cheating. What do we call this? 

Coward: YES. 

Selfish: YES. 

Kind person? ABSOLUTELY NOT. 

And yet she’s the one being LOVED and I’m the one being HATED. I’m the one heart-broken here, you know? Do my feelings matter to anyone? Luka, baby, not even you? I’m still your fiancée, you know? The engagement ring is proof enough. Is this how I deserve to be treated? 

Dumped. Ignored. Despised. 

_I’ve had enough._

Marinette took everything I loved from me and yet she wanted to be evil? And when she’s already taken all I have left, then she goes after the only thing I really have: LUKA. 

I’m _furious. Enraged. Hurt._

I can’t take it anymore. I’m going to vent all the hate I’ve been holding for years against her. 

_I’ll show you what being evil means, Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

“Marinette, Marinette, Marinette! Always Marinette!! I’M SICK of you! First my mother’s attention, next my Miraculous, then Adrien and now Luka! You keep taking everything I love from me and you’re still the good one! The LOVED one! What about ME!? You already had Adrien, why do you need to take Luka away from me too!? I HATE YOU, MARINETTE! I REALLY HATE YOU!”

Yeah, don’t look at me so surprised. What do you expect!? My broken heart for free? NO- I’ll make you pay for that! 

I told you: I’m not going down without a fight! Luka is all that matters to me and I’ll fight for him until the last consequences! 

They're ridiculous if they think I'll give up on him so easily… You want to be evil, Marinette? Use the Miraculous for stealing my man from me? Very well, I'll show you what being evil means, Dupain-Cheng! I have the right tool on my hand… No- on my finger...

“You know what? I was an awesome superhero before you took away my Miraculous... But there’s something I’ve always been even better at: being a _villain_. Unlike you, Marinette, who aren’t fit to be evil, I’m the ideal candidate for it! Let me show you what being evil means… Plagg, transform me!”

Ah, a black cat leather suit. I bet it looks amazing on me. I wish I had a mirror to admire myself and my beauty… Oh, I’m sure you like it too, baby. I wish I had used it earlier… But the possibility of it triggering some memories of ‘Ladybug’ made me discard the idea. _What a pity_. Now the earrings and the absolute power while they’re still trying to cope with how surprised they are about me… 

_Wait, No_ . I’m not going to put myself at the same low level as that pitiful woman. And I don’t want to become ugly like she became. _Eww_. Let’s fight respecting the honor codes: Cat Queen vs Ladybug. 

“Want to stop me? Well, that’s Ladybug’s job! Come on and fight me, Dupain-Cheng! Fair and square- no absolute power this time. YOU against ME. ...What? You thought I would give up so easily? I love Luka more than anything! I’m not giving him up like that!”

“Cataclysm!”

Ah, this feels good. I can’t wait to destroy her already… I’ll make her suffer for all the hate I’ve kept inside for so long!

Ah, I missed running with a miraculous suit on… So fast. So free. So close to destroying her! 

Ah, not you! Luka, baby, you know I love you, but it’s not you who I wanna fight or destroy. You’re in the way. Why are you protecting someone that hurt you so much? Didn’t she break your heart? Why do you keep protecting and caring for her? It’s over! She dumped you! Let me take revenge for you too!

“Stop it, hon- Chloe”

“MOVE, my love”

“NO”

“I SAID MOVE!!”

“NO!! You don’t have to do this. I know you’re not evil anymore”

Not evil anymore, he says… How naive are you, love? I've decided to change as long as you were by my side. Being kind, being nice… it felt good, actually. 

But you choose Marinette? Evil Chloe is back- easy as that. 

“Then choose me! That’s all I’m asking! Stay with me! _LOVE ME_!”

I know my man is not stupid enough to not understand my feelings. Don’t disappoint me! I thought you knew better than that. I thought you knew all I want is your LOVE!

“Chloe… You know it doesn’t work like this…”

And at the end his answer remains the same… He chooses Marinette over me. 

_Like ALWAYS._

Not that I hadn’t been warned, but this… _It hurts… It hurts too much…_ All because of that stupid low class designer wannabee and her selfishness. _I HATE her_. And I despise Luka for loving her instead of me. You want to choose her? Accept your punishment, then!

“So you’ve really chosen her over me, huh? It really is hopeless then… Very well, In that case, I’ll destroy you. If you can’t be mine, you won’t be hers either!”

And what now? I really don’t want to destroy him. But rage is controlling me. How am I supposed to live without him? I’ve never loved anyone to this point. _Hell,_ I’ve started to change completely for the first time after meeting with him! Not that I hadn’t tried before but he makes… things so easy…

But I’m hurt. _VERY HURT_ . And angry. _VERY ANGRY._ And I want to _DESTROY_ the source of my pain. And this man- _MY MAN-_ is the source of it. 

If I hadn’t met him…! If I hadn’t been so stupid for falling for him! If he wasn’t so stupidly sweet. And sexy. And cute. And _PERFECT_. 

_I hate feeling like this!_

And I hate how he’s not moving a finger to try to defend himself from me. Does he think of me lightly? Or WEAK? Unable to be evil, maybe? What are you thinking, baby?

“NO! Don’t touch Luka!”

Ah, and here finally comes Ladybug… _Great_. I'd rather destroy her than Luka. 

“Fight me. Fight for him if you really love him!”

Let the fight begin. 

But she won’t shut up… Does she think words can stop me? _Really...?_

“STOP, Chloe! Don’t you love him? He’s your fiancée! How can you even think of destroying him! You’re heartless! You say I’m the loved one, but I’m not! I envy you! I’ve always been jealous of you!”

Hah. As if I would believe that! Let me enlighten you with the truth you keep denying...

“You’re talking no-sense, Dupain-Cheng! You could have become an Agreste, but you prefered to break his heart instead! You have talent too! And friends! Even Sabrina prefers you over me, now! And moreover, this man here- MY man- he may still be my finacée, but his heart has never belonged to me! You’re the one who won everything, threw it away, and still managed to win again! How do you expect me not to hate you!?”

Bull’s-eye. It’s time for you to open your eyes, Dupain-Cheng. Do you think you’re a good person? You’re NOT!

“I- I never planned to hurt Adrien… Feelings… don’t work like that…! Sometimes, we only notice how valuable something is after we’ve lost it… and that’s what happened to me…! I know I’m just selfish… I may have friends, and a successful job, but I don’t have what I want the most, because you have it…! Aren’t you the one who won!?”

_WHAT. THE. HECK?_

“ARE YOU NUTS!? How RIDICULOUS can you be!? Can’t you see how his feelings work!? Are you serious!? He rushed here for _YOU_. Gosh! I thought Adrien’s case was bad, but how blind can you be!?”

Her stupid answers only make me get even more angry. How the hell can she be so stupid? No stopping now. I’m going to destroy her. _Preach_. 

“Ehem… Ladies… Why don't we stop this fight and-”

HUH!? Not now, Luka! This is between Marinette and me!

“Shut up! Don’t interrupt us!”

Oh… But maybe it’s my best way to destroy her… from the inside- from her LOVED ONE. And Luka is just quiet there, looking, analyzing how to make us stop. 

_Very well._

_I’ll make it stop._

Ah, too easy. Here he is: _My man_. Under my Cataclysm, just about to disappear. And I don’t want him gone. But I want Marinette to suffer just as much as I’m going to suffer from now on if these two get together. How do you expect me to endure it? I can’t. 

_Luka has to go._

And again, he’s not trying to fight back. Or protect himself. Or anything at all. 

His blue eyes, deep and wide as the ocean keep staring at mine, and there’s only one coming from them: _TRUST_. 

I see my own eyes reflected on his, and I notice something I wasn’t aware of: _DOUBT._ And my inner fears rise again: fear of becoming evil, regret of almost hurting the only man that has been willing to accept me as I am, sadness because I still wish for his happiness, even if it isn’t with me and embarrassment for failing him- his trust in me. 

And I can’t keep fighting against these feelings anymore. I can’t keep fighting against his love for my rival. Their mutual love. _Their happiness._

I can’t keep becoming what I promised myself I would leave behind: my embarrassing and miserable past- the Chloe that hurt people with no regret, the Chloe that would do anything for selfish reasons only, the Chloe that bullied Luka’s sister and treated her best friend as a slave… _The Chloe I’m ashamed of_. 

_I’m sorry for disappointing you, Luka. I’m so sorry..._

I promised Luka I would change. And I have to keep my promise, just like he has always been honest to me. I hate it, but I know it’s what I have to do. _So ridiculous..._

And Ladybug's yo-yo is already immobilizing me. No need, actually, but go on. I don’t care.

I can’t fight anymore. No need to stay transformed either.

_It’s over. And I lost._

_See? Luka has too much power on me..._

I gaze at Ladybug’s eyes to speak my regret. I’ve always admired Ladybug. I wanted to be like her. What happened to me? Deep down I know she’s the most impressive girl out there. I hate to admit it but who could hate Ladybug? No one. She’s simply the best. And I’m just a silly selfish woman scared of being alone.

“See? That’s how a villain acts. You’re a superhero, you could never be a proper villain. Stop acting dramatic over something you’ve never worked hard to get. Crying solves nothing. Waiting solves nothing. You have to fight for what you want” 

Ah… I’m probably saying those words to myself. I don’t know. But I know I’m not wrong. 

“I’m not-! Oh...” 

Yeah… I know. The truth hurts. I want to cry too… I wish I were her… If I was her… 

I’ll let her know so she stops doing stupid things from now on.

“You’re utterly ridiculous, Dupain-Cheng. You have everything I’ve always wanted and you thought your best option was to throw away the world's balance without even fighting or trying to win him back? You don’t know how _Lucky_ you are…”

No… I’m aware it’s not a matter of luck, but my pride won’t let me say it out loud. Marinette has always been honest, pure, sincere. On the other hand, I've relied on lies and tricks to get Luka by my side. Of course I can't win against that…

_Damn it._ I hate crying in front of other people. So WEAK. _So ridiculous_. 

And Luka’s hug only makes me weaker. I don’t want to let him go. Please… Please I want him to stay with me...! 

But no- it can’t be. 

I’ve already done my best and I lost. I have to give up. Move on… 

Ah, I can hear Luka’s voice…

“Thank you, Chloe… You did this to save Marinette, don’t you? I know you wouldn’t have Cataclysmed me or anyone. I knew you had changed. You are a superhero, not a villain”

And his words finish me, regretting my actions, ashamed of who I am. 

I thought I had changed too, but it seems I’m still putting myself first, even now. 

But yes, his stupidity is contagious and I can’t hide how he's the reason I stopped my wrong-doings. In a direct and an indirect way. Not that I can admit it! I really don’t want to disappoint him any further. So I answer with a lie:

“I- I- Of course!”

Who am I kidding? No way he believes- NO WAY. Let me pass out already! His smile is too pure and bright. 

_Totally ridiculous._

And I’m still stunned when everyone returns to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Master Fruit or whatever apologizes and tells her something I don’t even care about. 

Can’t this girl stop crying already? She’s got what she wished for now. Can’t she see how happy and stupidly in love is my Luka looking at her? Is she never stopping to be ridiculous? Gosh… And now what? Only now you noticed our injuries? Hell, I’m the most injured one here and no one seems to care. Nevermind, I’m already used to it. Let me go back home already. The humidity of this place is destroying my hair. 

Can’t you stop talking already? And there is Marinette with her speech… 

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng renounce the box of the Miraculous and appoint Ad-"

_WAIT, WHAT!?_

NO NO NO! This is not how things are supposed to be done, Luka! You can’t just kiss her like that! And you have the guts to kiss her in front of me? At least you should have the decency to break-up with me first! I know I’ve already lost you- I’ve already resigned myself- but at least follow the proper order, _damn it!_ I’m angry. Let me tell you!

“HOW YOU DARE, baby!? You’re ridiculous! We’re still engaged! How could you-!” 

Huh? What is happening…? I’m so… sleepy…

_Ploff_

  
  



	7. Back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thank you for your patience.

**Luka’s POV**

“Phew, finally! Don’t tell I was the one tired of hearing her? I’m glad this has come in handy somehow at last”

My eyes analyze the scene:

Alya. With a handkerchief. A bottle on her hand. And Chloe lying on the floor. 

The Chloroform- of course.

“Thank you, Alya” I answer, without thinking, focusing again on Marinette, holding her hands tightly.

“You have some talking to do. I just got rid of the interferences. Go on. We’ll be over there” Alya says, as they all move to another part of the cave, near the entrance to the room. From the edge of my eyes I see how Adrien nods at me in support before carrying Chloe's sleeping body bridal style. I nod back and focus on my dream girl again.

Marinette remains silent, but she focuses on me, only for an instant, before she closes her eyes and her head faces down, embarrassed.

And it’s only the two of us now. 

Marinette and Luka.

Luka and Marinette.

And the rest of the world has disappeared.

“Hey” I say.

I’m expectant. Nervous. Impatient. But most of all: relieved. Relieved Marinette is safe. Relieved Marinette is not injured. Relieved she is not rejecting me. Or my touch. Or my kiss. Relieved to have her beside me at this instant. Relieved her attempts to change the past have stopped.

_And grateful for having this last chance._

There's something else I'm strongly feeling too: determination. 

My mind feels the clearest it’s ever been. Not a single drop of doubt is inside me, as if the wind of Marinette's transformation has cleared all the dark clouds blinding me finally allowing the light to come through my heart. My only light. A lighthouse in the middle of my dark ocean. _Marinette_.

I love her. I always will. And I'm not leaving her side anymore. Not if she wants me back.

All I wish now is for her happiness and to admire her beautiful but yet to be seen smile that hasn’t returned on her pretty face. For my heart to find the calm only she can give me. My heart at ease along with her happiness. 

One the other hand, Marinette is, instead, scared, remorseful, nervous, insecure and embarrassed. I can almost hear her inner thoughts: _‘I am ashamed of myself… I’m sorry… I don’t deserve to be happy… Chloe is right, I’m just selfish…’_. 

_Nonsense_. 

I keep caressing her hands, tenderly, drawing circles on the back of them, matching the touches at the song of her heart, waiting for her to speak. So soft… so familiar. So pleasant…

"Marinette"

And it's hard not to hold her or kiss her at this moment. _Very hard_. So I hold her hands tightly instead, so she doesn't try to escape from me once again. I don't want to let her go even if she wants to. Not until she tells me if I can have hope. This is ending today. Or starting, I wish.

And I'm impatient: more than ever. Enjoying every one of the little touches I can get. 

"Marinette" I start, pausing for a second, trying to find her eyes. "Look at me”

My demand gets refused again as she refuses to lock eyes with me. I want her to focus on me and to forget about the dark thoughts occupying her mind. I can tell, despite not being able to hear her heart song because of my own loud heart beats. 

But it's not enough. I want more. So I rest my forehead on hers next. And I feel like I've traveled back in time- the time we were happy. The time we were 'friends'.

But it's still not enough.

' _Friends_ ' is not enough anymore. I want her full attention now. So I insist. 

“Marinette, please...”

What’s in your mind, Marinette? I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. 

“I'm back", I finally say.

_And so are her tears too._

‘What's the reason for these tears? Tell me. Is it fear? Regret? Happiness? Can you feel the same as me? Tell me, Marinette. I can't hear your silence’, I mentally ask myself.

I try to let go of one of her hands so I can clean the water running down her cheeks. But she doesn't let me go. Now she's the one holding my hand and I feel that's all the confirmation I needed to take the next step.

"Marinette. I'm here. It's fine. I won't go away anymore. Let me see your eyes"

"Luka… I… I'm so sorry… I- I don't deserve your compassion… Chloe is right… I shouldn't…"

"Hey. Stop saying this or I'll have to shut you again"

My forehead is not on hers anymore but I can feel how Marinette's body tenses at my words. Her head falls even lower, as she speaks in a string of voice.

“You can stop acting like you care for me now… I won't do anything else. You don't have to kiss me so I don't renounce the Miraculous box… I'm sorry I forced you to do something like that against your will…"

Her words deeply offend me, finally losing the smile that had formed on my face and remained there from a while ago.

“Marinette, you really think that’s the reason I kissed you? Just how much is your darkness messing with your senses?”

Marinette stays quiet, silent, face down and trembling a little. I try to make her calm down and give her the confidence she needs to confront her actions.

"Marinette. Look at me please. Don't hide your beautiful face from me"

I can see my words startled her. _Cute_.

"Marinette. I came for you. I'm here now. Let me try to fix this. Answer me, please. Look at me… There's nothing to fear. Please?"

My hold is tighter and I press my forehead to hers again as I speak. Her answer surprises me.

"You’re so unfair... giving me hope when you came here with your fiancée… I won’t do anything stupid anymore… you don’t have to lie for me… I hate lies...“ she whispers. 

Really, Marinette? You think I’m lying? You should know me better. You should know I _never_ lie. Especially to you. Just how deep did you bury your inner light? How could have I missed so much darkness collected deep inside her heart? I wish I had known earlier. I wish she didn't have to live with this for so long.

As I think about her words, Marinette remains quiet. Probably believing her own nonsense about me. I’m sorry Marinette, but I’m too relieved and too impatient right now to give explanations. And I’m not good with words to express my feelings properly, anyway.

So I kiss her again. 

Marinette’s hands squeeze mine in surprise while I kiss her, longer this time. I'm glad she isn’t rejecting my lips. In fact, she’s welcoming me, but not taking action, scared. My widening smile makes me break the kiss, while I can feel her body trying to follow mine as my lips part from hers, in need to prolong the kiss.

“Do you still think I’m lying?”

And finally, her face rises and I meet her beautiful blue teary eyes. 

I can't stop grinning like an idiot at the sight of the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Can I really be this lucky?

Marinette blushes at first, almost panicking, but she soon relaxes the moment she deeply stares at my eyes. 

I feel like time has never passed: same old Marinette. Same old Luka. Same old complicity. Same old trust. Same old mirage of happy times. 

And I can almost feel a layer of darkness has left from her eyes - the window to her soul, slightly brighter now. “Finally…”

"Marinette" I call her name, and her full existence now focuses only on me as her dark thoughts stop. "There's something I really want to hear from you. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I'm going to say it first, ok?"

And she remains quiet again, scared, nervous. I can hear her heartbeat beating very fast. And her silence allows me to pronounce the words I've been the most expectanctly willing to tell her forever.

"I love you, Marinette. You’re still the song in my head- you’ve always been"

And Marinette gasps and her body jolts a little, mouth open in surprise. Her cheeks turning crismon, and her eyes show how she's trying to process my confession, unsure if she should believe it or not. Another black layer fades from her gaze.

"What about Chloe?" She asks, noticeably scared of the answer.

Of course she would ask. I sigh. 

“We’ve already discussed that. Chloe knows about my feelings. Chloe knows I can’t be dishonest with myself. She has always known I could never forget about you. She’ll have to accept it’s over”

"But- the wedding! The ring! She still wears it..."

"The wedding will be cancelled as soon as we get back. And that ring…*sigh* I asked her to give it back but she didn't want to. You know how stubborn she is…"

"But Chloe loves you so much… and I can tell you care for her too..."

"I know... And I feel horrible for breaking her heart. Just like you with Adrien, I assume. I can't drive her down with me into a loveless marriage. I can't promise her a happy future anymore. I can't give her my love when you're the only one my heart is willing to accept"

"But-!"

“Please, Marinette. The wait is killing me! I need to know if what you wrote in those emails is true so my heart can finally rest from this agony. I love you. Please, give me an answer this time…"

And yet another layer slightly disappears as she panics in realization.

"The emails… You've read them. Oh my god, you've read them! Oh, no! So embarrassing… I shouldn't have listened to Alix! I shouldn't have sen-"

"Shhhh… the only thing you should regret is not sending them earlier. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it" 

"No- I-!"

"Tell me, Marinette. Tell me so I dare to believe a miracle can really happen. Please, tell me if you feel the same I feel for you. Tell me if I'm allowed to give it my all to make you the happiest woman in the world. Tell me, Marinette"

Light seems to start returning into her pupils.

And she hesitates for a few seconds, but she finally opens her mouth to speak...

“Those emails....It's all true… I love you, Luka… It’s always been you. I’m so stupid for not noticing earlier… You are my light..."

And my grin widens even more, more than ever, as I hug her the strongest I can. Words won't come out of my throat but I manage to let out a low whine "… so happy..."

And I can hear how her heartbeat intensifies. fast, loud, _ALIVE_. And she hugs me back, cautious, incredulous, wishing. And I can hear her talk between hiccups. 

"Why did you leave me, Luka? Why did you leave me alone…? All these years… I thought I had lost you…"

"I thought you were happy, Marinette. I thought you were married. I thought I was in your happiness’ way.” I pause once to stare into her eyes “But no more. I love you and as long as you want me with you I'm not leaving again"

But doubt is still on Marinette’s eyes as one thin veil of dark in her pupils.

“Can I really believe in your words, Luka…? Please, tell me. Tell me this isn't my insanity making me see and hear the things I wish the most. Tell me I'm not going crazy! Tell me this is real, tell me you’re real! Please… Please!"

I feel bad for smiling at her desperate cry. But how can I not when she makes all my dreams come true? 

"Have I ever lied to you, Marinette? I love you. I want to be with you, if you allow me…"

"Yes! I want to be with you Luka. Is it really ok with me? Chloe is amazing and… you look good together… and me… After all the danger I've put you through…"

"I want you. Only you... Marinette. I want you to excuse me for not following a proper order, and not breaking-up properly with Chloe first, but taking the circumstances in consideration I have no choice… Marinette. Will you be my girlfriend?

"Can I really…?"

"Please"

Her face shows a happy smile covered in red from her blush as she hides her face on my chest, hiding, but her answer is clear and soft "Yes…"

And I'm happy, I really am. But I'm not satisfied just with that. I want more. I want her forever. And I'm ready to take another challenge. And I came prepared too.

But Marinette's song still sounds unsure. Sounds of doubt in her heart-song, matching the beats of her heart.

"No, that's not enough. Tell me what you want. Tell me how you feel"

"I feel happy Luka, the happiest ever but… Chloe doesn't deserve unhappiness..."

"Neither do you"

"But… I don't want you to regret this…"

"I won't. Will you regret it?"

"I… I want to be with you… I want you to promise me you’ll never leave my side again..."

"That's it then”.

  
  



	8. Light

**Marinette’s POV**

What has just happened? Chloe collapsed? Why? What did Alya do? What’s that on her hand? Is that… Chloroform? What’s going on? Is she ok?

“Thank you, Alya” I can hear Luka say. 

Luka seems fine with it… Is she ok, then? 

“You have some talking to do. I just got rid of the interferences. Go on. We’ll be over there” 

I look at Alya, confused, as she and the rest of the team moves to another part of the room, leaving me alone with Luka. 

Alya… she’s giving me courage to confess my feelings to Luka, just like she did years ago when I had that stupid crush on Adrien. 

Luka is now in front of me, as I’ve been wishing for so long. I missed him so much… Yet words don’t seem ready to part. They’re stuck in my throat, refusing to leave. Refusing to break the silence.

And I try. My face looks up for a second to meet Luka’s determined eyes.

One second. 

That’s all it takes for my fears to reappear. And I can’t hold my gaze. 

I’m too embarrassed… too ashamed of my acts… Regretful… Sorry…

And most of all I’m _scared_. Scared of rejection. Again… Scared to fall deeper into my darkness…

I can feel the burns on Luka's fingers as he touches my hands. And I cherish every little contact I can get.

Am I even allowed to enjoy this sweet dream after everything I've done? After attempting to use the forbidden absolute power of the Miraculous? After deceiving Master and everyone? After hurting Luka and my friends? I don’t think I deserve his attention… 

“Hey” 

His voice is so peaceful… I could listen to his voice forever… if there was a forever for us… but that’s impossible, isn’t it?

“Marinette” 

My heart skips a beat every time he says my name. He's probably expecting me to answer… But I can't find the strength to: this momentarily illusion feels so fragile I'm sure the magic will be gone as soon as I interfere with it. I don't want him to leave me again…

I shouldn't be taking his time when he must be worried about his fiancee. Seeing how much he cares for her hurts me deeper than I thought. 

I'm jealous. So jealous. So _UGLY_.

How can I ask him to stay with me when I’m so UGLY on the inside? I don’t deserve him… 

And Chloe… I've treated her badly. She deserves to be happy with Luka... I have to let him go… I have to learn to live alone, forever. Maybe I can take the kwamis with me this time. At least I won't get as lonely…

I wish I didn't have to let him go, but he must think I'm a horrible girl. He's probably so disappointed…. He…

“Marinette. Look at me”

Ah… again… his heavenly voice… Is he an angel? 

He is begging me to meet his eyes but I don't think I can- not after hurting him, hurting everyone. I deserve to be hated… 

“Marinette, please...”

Ah, his forehead... touching mine… so calming… so nostalgic… I missed it so much… 

Can I keep having this dream forever? Nothing would make me happier… But NO. I can’t mess up with his happiness with Chloe anymore... I don’t want to disappoint him any further… I have to… keep my feelings to myself… forget about this last chance… Accept my destiny… Alone...

"I'm back", he says.

A dry sob escapes my mouth. It seems I've run out of tears… except the last one that finds a way to fall down my cheeks. One more drop of darkness. Am I really allowed to have him by my side, even if it’s just as a friend? Is it really ok to grant an irresponsible human being like me this honor? This miracle?

_No, please! Don't go away! Don't stop touching my hands…!_

Don't let this fragile illusion end… not yet… _never…_

"Marinette. I'm here. It's fine. I won't go away anymore. Let me see your eyes"

Is he able to read my mind? Can I believe his words…? Do I really deserve this happiness? I can tell he’s getting impatient, but I’m too scared to react. Frightened of rejection. Once again… 

And I’m convinced he can see through me, making him aware of my fears. The grip of his hands on mine getting stronger, as if trying to make me relax, to bring the courage to put into words what he must already be suspecting. 

_The darkness inside me._

And I can’t face him. 

_Not yet_.

Not when my negative thoughts keep invading my head. Not when I’m unable to convey my feelings. Not when I’m not ready to let him go… but I have to…

"Luka… I… I'm so sorry… I- I don't deserve your compassion… Chloe is right… I shouldn't…"

"Hey. Stop saying this or I'll have to shut you again"

I can feel my heart skip a beat in hope, surprised, unfaithful for his words. His forehead leaving mine pains me a little as my darkness manages to find its way deeper through the scars on my heart. It hurts so much I can barely speak. But I can’t keep getting in his happiness way any longer… He just wanted to save the world, that’s the logical way to think...

“You can stop acting like you care for me now… I won't do anything else. You don't have to kiss me so I don't renounce the Miraculous box… I'm sorry I forced you to do something like that against your will…"

“Marinette, you really think that’s the reason I kissed you? Just how much is your darkness messing with your senses?”

Yes… deep darkness remains… even if it’s not absolute anymore. It’s still very profound. 

"Marinette. Look at me please. Don't hide your beautiful face from me"

I startle a little at his words. ‘ _Beautiful_ ’, he said. Is it a dream? I can feel my cheeks get hot. 

"Marinette. I came for you. I'm here now. Let me try to fix this. Answer me, please. Look at me… There's nothing to fear. Please?"

How am I supposed to believe that? How could my only dream be achieved so easily after all the damage I created. The burnings, the world’s balance… Chloé… Of course he wanted to save the world to save his marriage… How stupid am I...

"You’re so unfair... giving me hope when you came here with your fiancée… I won’t do anything stupid anymore… you don’t have to lie for me… I hate lies...“ she whispers.

He stays silent, as I expected. He’s probably worried I might attempt something again. But I won’t, I already resig- Huh!? 

And, before I can react, he kisses me again. No excuse this time. No apparent reason for it. And it feels even better than I could have ever imagined… heaven.

And my mouth gets carried away, following my inner desires and being guided by love. I want to keep kissing him forever, but he breaks the contact too soon. My face now moves in search of his, without opening my eyes yet, in case the spell vanishes as soon as I do. 

But I hesitate. Do I really deserve this? I don't think I do. Not after- 

“Do you still think I’m lying?” he asks.

And I finally gather the courage to look at him, directly. No barriers or interferences in between. And what I see is not what I expected: the brightest grin I’ve ever seen on him. And my eyes meet his- his smiling face. His calm. His blue. His love. 

My body stops functioning, unable to stop staring at those magical sapphires looking back at me.

“Finally…”, he says. 

He looks so handsome I feel like I’m going crazy, panicking at realizing my actions. And his actions too. ‘ _He kissed me… A love filled kiss…_ ’. And my heart feels lighter.

"Marinette. There's something I really want to hear from you. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I'm going to say it first, ok?"

My heartbeat is getting louder at anticipation. I forget how to breathe. 

"I love you, Marinette. You’re still the song in my head- you’ve always been"

_I gasp, and my body won’t stop trembling._

_Can it be real? Can a miracle like this really happen?_

I want to have hope but, can I?

“What about Chloé?” I finally find the courage to ask.

I can’t help it but notice his disgusted expression. He’s not happy with this conversation topic. But his answer holds no doubt, only remorse. 

“We’ve already discussed that. Chloe knows about my feelings. Chloe knows I can’t be dishonest. She has always known I could never forget about you. She’ll have to accept it’s over"

What? Is this for real? A flash of my last memory before my darkness controlled me returns to my mind. Chloé’s ring.

"But- the wedding! The ring! She still wears it..."

And I’m afraid. Afraid he’s finally going to say he was lying all along. 

"The wedding will be cancelled as soon as we get back. And that ring…* _sigh_ * I asked her to give it back but she didn't want to. You know how stubborn she is…"

This… sounds like Chloe. But is it really true? I could sense their love. I know it’s not my jealousy making me imagine things… I know they love each other... Especially Chloe…

"But Chloe loves you so much… and I can tell you care for her too..."

It feels even sadder for me to say it out loud. I’m so ugly at the inside… for wishing to take Luka from Chloe… For having- His words interrupt my thoughts again.

"I know... And I feel horrible for breaking her heart. Just like you with Adrien, I assume. I can't drive her down with me into a loveless marriage. I can't promise her a happy future anymore. I can't give her my love when you're the only one my heart is willing to accept"

"But-!" ‘ _are you sure? Won’t you regret it later?_ ’ I wanted to add, but I don’t think I’m ready for his answer. His impatience shows again.

“Please, Marinette. The wait is killing me! I need to know if what you wrote in those emails is true so my heart can finally rest from this agony. I love you. Please, give me an answer this time…"

This is real. I want to believe it’s real. Please, let it be real. His eyes are sincere and his smile is as welcoming as it has always been. I love him… My feelings reached him… My emails… Oh no!

"The emails… You've read them. Oh my god, you've read them! Oh, no! So embarrassing… I shouldn't have listened to Alix! I shouldn't have sen-"

"Shhhh… the only thing you should regret is not sending them earlier. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it" 

"No- I-!"

"Tell me, Marinette. Tell me so I dare to believe a miracle can really happen. Please, tell me if you feel the same I feel for you. Tell me if I'm allowed to give it my all to make you the happiest woman in the world. Tell me, Marinette"

And the feeling of hope grows bigger in me. And I’m scared, but also aware this may be my last time to tell him my feelings- and my last time meeting him if I don’t find the courage to confess. My light is in front of me.

It’s now or never.

“Those emails....It's all true… I love you, Luka… It’s always been you. I’m so stupid for not noticing earlier… You are my light..."

And not even a fraction of second passes until he hugs me and holds me in his strong arms. I feel like I’m melting. His warmth, his scent, his touch… I love him. "… so happy..." he whines, and I’m starting to believe this now. My heart is beating the fastest it ever has, and I can’t hold back all my hidden feelings. 

"Why did you leave me, Luka? Why did you leave me alone…? All these years… I thought I had lost you…"

"I thought you were happy, Marinette. I thought you were married. I thought I was in your happiness’ way.” His body moves backward so his eyes can lock with mine. “But no more. I love you and as long as you want me with you I'm not leaving again"

And now my own thoughts are getting out with my voice. No filters. Exposed. 

“Can I really believe in your words, Luka…? Please, tell me. Tell me this isn't my insanity making me see and hear the things I wish the most. Tell me I'm not going crazy! Tell me this is real, tell me you’re real! Please… Please!"

I’m desperate to believe him and I can’t hide it anymore. I don’t want to lose him again…

"Have I ever lied to you, Marinette? I love you. I want to be with you, if you allow me…"

My answer comes out automatically. 

"Yes! I want to be with you Luka. Is it really ok with me? Chloe is amazing and… you look good together… and me… After all the danger I've put you through…"

"I want you. Only you... Marinette. I want you to excuse me for not following a proper order, and not breaking-up properly with Chloe first, but taking the circumstances in consideration I have no choice… Marinette. Will you be my girlfriend?

I’m astonished. "Can I really…?"

"Please"

I can’t stop smiling. Luka wants me to be his girlfriend… for real. I’m so happy I could melt into a puddle. My face is getting so red I decide to bury it on his chest, and give him my answer: “Yes…”

And Luka hugs me strongly, lifting my body and spinning it around a little, unable to control his excitement: even happier than when I brought him good news. But… Is this really ok? Can I be happy when Chloe is suffering so much? What if Luka regrets his decision and preferes Chloe over me again...? Chloe deserves happiness too…

But Luka’s senses are sharp and he notices something is going on in my mind. As observant as always.

"No, that's not enough. Tell me what you want. Tell me how you feel" he demands.

And I tell him my concerns: "I feel happy Luka, the happiest ever but… Chloe doesn't deserve unhappiness..."

"Neither do you" he rapidly responds.

"But… I don't want you to regret this…"

"I won't. Will you regret it?"

"I… I want to be with you… I want you to promise me you’ll never leave my side again"

"That's it then”. 

And his last spoken words confuse me. ‘That’s it? What is?’

Luka closes his eyes and meditates for a minute. The grip on my hands remains unchanged. I can see he’s trying to calm himself, his breath becoming steadier, looking for his calm after the storm of emotions. Watching him is all I need to find my calm too, even if my heart is still beating fast and strong. Can I really call myself Luka’s girlfriend now? I’m so happy I could fly.

Finally, his eyes open, showing determination once again. My curiosity is probably more than obvious to him as he sympathetically smiles a little.

His gaze moves to his back, where the rest of the team are. 

“Tikki. Could you keep Marinette company for a moment?”

I didn’t expect him to call for my kwami friend. What’s going on?

Tikki nods and comes flying to my side. Only then he speaks again. 

“Marinette: there’s something I have to do. And I have to do it now. Do you trust me?”  
  


‘What could it be?’ I can’t help but wonder.

  
“Yes… I trust you, Luka”

Or that’s what I really want to do. Have faith. Can I really? I think I do.

“Good” He gives me a fast peck on my lips that makes me close my eyes for a moment. “Wait for me”

I don’t want him to leave, but Tikki hugging my cheek distracts me from preventing Luka to stop holding my hands and move to where my friends are. I can only look from afar, but I can hear their voices. Luka approaches the team and sits down by Adrien’s side, where Chloe is sleeping in Adrien’s lap. ‘Chloe… is he going to…?’

“Marinette, it’s going to be ok! Don’t worry” Tikki assures me. And I don’t know if the kwami is very persuasive or that the butterflies Luka’s kiss has just put me under some kind of spell, but all I can do is set all my trust in him - ‘ _My boyfriend’_.

“Chloe, I know you’re awake”

I gasp. My friends too. _‘Since when…?’_ I can feel negative inside me, but Tikki is here to support me. ‘ _Trust him_ ’ her eyes are telling me. And I inhale and exhale deeply, closing my eyes. ‘ _I have to trust him_ ’.

Chloe makes no sound. Is she really awake? 

Luka insists.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I guess my percentages weren’t wrong”

I open my eyes again. ‘ _What percentages?_ ’. I dismiss bad thoughts once more. ‘ _Trust him_ ’.

“Chloe. I need you to give the ring back” 

Chloe is still on Adrien’s lap, apparently sleeping, immobile. There’s only silence for some seconds until Luka speaks again. 

“Chloe, don’t make me repeat it”

“Ugh! Take this stupid ring, I don’t need it anymore!” she finally complains loudly.

Chloe takes the ring off and throws it strongly on the floor, next to Adrien, who collects it. Luka sighs and, even if I can’t see him, I know for his voice he’s upset.

“Not the Black Cat Miraculous, Chloe, the other ring...”

_‘What? She still had it? How could it pass me? What a failure of Guardian I am…’_

“Ugh! Fine! Take this cheap shiny thing! I don’t need it anymore! CHEATER!” she screams, getting up and aggressively throwing their engagement ring to the floor, next to Luka this time. “Don’t you dare use it to propose to her! You’re better than that”

“As if I would do something as low as that…”

What? No… It can’t be... right? My cheeks burn at the thought.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. Thank you for everything. I hope you find your happiness…”

Chloe doesn’t say anything anymore. She sinks into Adrien’s lap and holds his shirt stronger, letting out a sob she fails to hide. I feel horrible… But probably not as much as Luka feels. I can see it on his face as he stands up and turns to where I am. He catches the ring and puts it in his pocket. My eyes keep following his movements, unsure if his actions are leading where I more than wish they did. He looks as full of determination, the same he looked when he asked me to wait moments ago.

And he’s in front of me again. Close. 

With a little nod, he thanks Tikki, and the little kwami returns to Plagg, who’s now present after Adrien put on his miraculous.

After following Tikki with his eyes for a bit, Luka focuses on me again. And only when I return him an embarrassed nod he reaches inside of his pants pocket- not the one with Chloe’s ring, but the other- and picks up a little pink box with a blue ribbon on it. He kneels down before me and opens it… And I feel like I’m about to pass out when that sparkling diamond appears before my eyes and he asks me _THE QUESTION_.

“You wanted a promise? I’m promising you. Marry me, Marinette. Say yes and I promise you I’ll never leave your side again. Is this enough proof for you?”

I’m speechless. I look at the big pink diamond and tiny blue details in front of me and then I switch to Luka’s face. He’s nervously smiling, but I have no doubt he’s being honest. I’m so happy I could soar seeing his loving glowing eyes. It takes me a minute to process his words. _‘Marry me_ ’. Did he really say that? I can’t stop staring at the ring.

“This is the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen, Luka” 

I’m extremely moved. It’s perfect. Too perfect. 

“When...?”

And his smile widens at my question. 

“London. We went to get Master Fu and I got excited... If I really was lucky enough for you to correspond my feelings as those emails said… I didn’t want to regret not coming here prepared and… I got to find the most perfect ring I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t stop myself from buying it. For the most perfect, beautiful, and miraculous lady I’ve ever met. The woman I love the most in this world, the song that has always been inside my head since the first time we met: you, Marinette”

“Are you sure you want a horrible woman like me...?” I manage to ask between hiccups.

“If you’re horrible, then I must be horrible too. I could ask you the same”

I love him and my words come out automatically.

“Yes”

He blinks, thinking. Processing the information. 

“Is that your answer?”

“Yes!” I repeat louder.

“Are you sure?”

“YES! I want you! I want to marry you, Luka! Nothing would make me happier!”

Gosh… I can’t stop smiling like a fool. I’m so happy… His hands move to cup my cheeks strongly, serious, fighting the muscles of his face to form a smile as wide as mine.

“Marinette, think about it, because I’m never leaving your side if you really mean it”

“Yes, I mean it, Luka. I don’t want you to leave my side… never again. I want to marry you”

I’m surprised my smile can grow even wider. So big it hurts. But I don’t care at all. Luka presses his lips strongly on mine, overjoyed, but we can’t keep locking lips for long because of our unstoppable grins getting in the way, our teeth colliding instead. So next he lifts my body up with his strong arms and spins it. I can’t stop giggling. He never stops holding me when he puts me down.

“I love you, Marinette. I love you so much… You make me so happy...” 

“I love you too, Luka,” I say, and he separates from me to stare at my eyes and take the ring out of the box. He grabs my left hand and carefully holds my ring finger. I’m thrilled and delighted. He slides the ring over my finger and…

“Oh. Your fingers have gotten skinnier… it won’t fit… I’m sorry” he looks disappointed and sad for his not-really-a-mistake. I smile in understanding.

“It’s ok, Luka. I’ll recover my weight so I can properly wear it as soon as possible” 

His happy smile is so cute my body moves on its own to give him a short sweet peck on his lips. I can almost see how he melts before he kisses me back with another, longer, kiss. 

“Gosh, Marinette. My cheeks hurt so much from smiling but I can’t stop… What do you want to do when we get back home?”

“Home…?” 

“We’ve been apart for too long... I want to make up for everything I missed from your life. Hugs, kisses, your talent and amazing job… Dates… where do you want to go? And then the wedding! How would you like it to be? And the honeymoon! We can go wherever you prefer! And ki-… Do you want kids, Marinette?”

I blush heavily at the implications of the question. His cheeks are slightly reddish too. _Cute_. But of course I want them… To form a family has always been my dream. And I had resigned myself... But now… It’s a dream come true. But I’m too shy to answer, so I just nod and hum discreetly. 

“Kids too, then” Luka giggles happily, holding my hands again. “We’ll form a happy family! I’ll bet you’ll be the most amazing mother”. He stupidly grins in an unusual way that is making me embarrassed.

“Luka!”

“Sorry, am I going too fast? I’m so excited to spend time with you”

“Luka, we have plenty of time, we don’t need to rush it. I just want to be with you forever, I don’t care about the rest…”

“Marinette, can you see how happy you make me? I hope you don’t get tired of my affection because I have plenty to make up for! I love you so much”

And I feel like I’m already home when I stare at Luka’s profound pupils that hold more than love: his light. A brightness I’ve never seen in him before. A light that dissolves my inner darkness...

“Your light is finally back,” he says, staring relieved at my eyes. 

And I realize he’s right. My soul is filled with light once again. Luka’s pure light.

“Luka… Your name means light… You’re my light… My lighthouse: all I need to not get lost in the deepest dark sea...”

I can feel my heart in total calm. His calm. The calm I’ve been missing for so long.

“Then you’re sea- my calm- and my spotlight”, he says. “All I need to shine. I wouldn’t be who I am if I hadn’t met you”

His comment makes me giggle.

“You shine on your own, Luka…”

No more darkness remains. Not in me. Not in him.

And that’s when the true magic starts: the miraculous box starts glowing and all the kwamis get out of it, surrounding the egg-shaped box and forming a circle of light that grows to engulf me and Luka in whitish-blue-reddish light. The box starts floating over us while the kwamis perform a kind of group singing and dancing all-together, illuminating the whole cave with zodiac signs patterns. It’s beautiful… More than beautiful. I look at Luka and he’s just as surprised and confused as I am, but we hold each other into an embrace as we look at the mesmerizing ceremony the kwamis are performing. 

When the dance reaches an end, light moves over all of us and I can see how Luka’s burns heal at the touch of the light on his skin. Luka’s injuries are nowhere to be seen anymore. I can see next how Chloe is also surrounded by the light as well, meaning her injuries are probably healed too. “I’m so glad…”, I whisper.

Finally, the Miraculous box lights blinds us as it changes its form. Serpentines of light tangle me and Luka together and we can feel our hearts connected to each other. We can tell something has changed, even if we’re not exactly sure how. But, somehow, we know nothing can break us apart anymore. 

No more darkness. Only light.

And the Miraculous box reveals to have a form of a lighthouse after it stops shining and falls into our hands. And for some reason I can’t stop staring at Luka’s eyes…

“What happened?” Alya says, breaking the silence.

“The kwami light dance….” Master Fu states. “It’s an extremely rare phenomenon.”

Noticing our confused faces, Master Fu continues.

“Let me explain… The Miraculous box represents light and it is known that, within light, there’s always darkness as its counterpart. That’s what the absolute power of the Miraculous represents: darkness. The reason it is dangerous is because it can grow to control the caller of the power’s will if there’s darkness in their heart… Just like it almost happened to you, Marinette”

I face down ashamed as Luka gives me a reassuring look. Master Fu continues the explanation.

“No one is sure what this ‘darkness’ wants, but presumably a physical form. It only happened once before and the strong will of the Guardian could somehow stop ‘darkness’, but he had to end up sacrificing a whole Miraculous box, which was destroyed forever. One of the reasons I chose Marinette to be Ladybug and the Guardian of the Miraculous was because of her positive mind and the happiness surrounding her. She's well balanced in many aspects and her happiness was bound to happen. I would have never expected darkness taking over her… I'm sorry, it seems I failed as a Guardian and mentor. No one should try to choose destiny for others, destiny should find its way on its own… I thought with Adrien by your side, Marinette, you would be forever happy. I should have taken other possibilities into consideration. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Marinette, everyone. Thank you for protecting the world's balance and fixing my mistakes"

"Don't say that Master… You were right giving Marinette a Miraculous. She's the best Ladybug I've ever seen" 

"Tikki…" I’m moved by my kwami friends’ words.

"And you know what, Marinette? We made it! Darkness is sealed now. You don't have to worry anymore. It will appear again someday, but it will be gone for a long while" 

"Huh!? How!? Where…?" I gasp.

"Remember the _kwagatama_? The stone I gave you for your birthday? It protects you from darkness. The reason you weren't immediately taken over by darkness and the reason you could fight it was because of that combined with your strong sense of responsibility"

"Responsibility…? I've broken all the rules Tikki, where's my responsibility?"

"You fought your inner darkness despite losing all hope. You couldn't bear to see the ones you love hurt- the one you love the most hurt. You have the purest heart, Marinette"

"Why didn't you seal this darkness earlier, then?"

"Nino!", Alya calls for her husband’s attention.

"What? We could have avoided all this, wouldn't we?"

I’m intrigued too for the answer of Nino’s question, so I focus my curious look at Tikki. She understands and proceeds to respond.

"The ritual can only happen when absolute light is present, and that's not easy- many have failed in the attempt. But these two… Marinette and Luka… their pure love gave us the light to fulfill it. It's the first time we can actually complete this ritual. It's an extremely rare situation. A love this pure… is out of this world"

“And this proves I was wrong all along…” Master sadly concludes.

“That’s not true, Master! Adrien was great as Chat Noir. Tikki told me before how the ladybug and black cat Miraculous doesn't need to end up in a destiny based love. I was too blinded from admiration to notice before. Now I know I'm the one who has to create my own destiny and fight for what I want. And I’ve already chosen it” 

I stare at Luka’s eyes and I feel like the most fortunate person in the world as I get lost in his ocean eyes. He smiles back at me, loving, caring- _my Luka_.

“But why did the Miraculous box change?” Alya asks Tikki.

“The light kwami ritual dance has another effect: it creates an unbreakable quantic bond. It's something like marriage from the kwamis”

“Marriage?” Luka asks, surprised as I am. “Does it mean we are married now?”

“At quantic level, yes. Now the guardianship is shared and your destinies are linked together, for the good and for the bad. Forever” Tikki explains.

I’m aware my eyes are glowing with happiness when I exchange looks with Luka, who is smiling tenderly at me, seemingly as happy as I am. ‘ _Marriage..._ ’

“That's why light and the kwamis surrounded us, then. I see… So it wasn’t only to heal the damages done by absolute power, right?”

“Certainly not. I must say it's the first time this ritual actually takes place. I'm much honored to have been able to witness something this extraordinary. Why don't you introduce yourself to the kwamis?” Master Fu suggests. 

I happily nod at Master and Tikki hugs me. I see Sass going to Luka.

“Master!”

“I’m glad to see you, Sass”

Pollen flies to Chloe, Trixx to Alya, Wayzz to Nino and Plagg returns to Adrien. The rest of the kwamis go to Master Fu, happy to see he has his memory back. I smile and Tikki calls for our attention again.

“Marinette, Luka, there's something else you need to do to seal your guardian pact: we need to officialize the quantic bond!” 

“Officialize? How do we do that?”, Luka asks, exchanging looks with me.

“It's easy, Master Luka. Just like human bonds. Absolute happiness.” 

_‘Absolute happiness…?’_

“Could you elaborate a little more…?”

“I'm sorry, that's all we know,” Sass says, apologetic. But Luka looks at me once more and smiles fondly. 

“It’s ok, Sass. I think I know”, he Luka affirms. 

Then, he faces me and cups my cheek to give me the most tender, loving kiss I’ve ever felt. And I swear I feel at heaven as my wish comes true. ‘ _Marriage…_ ’ I remind myself. And the purest light is back surrounding us and the box. A new design with pink flowers and blue music notes patterns appear on the new Miraculous box, as we part for our dreamy kiss. I’m so happy I can’t express it with words… 

‘ _Absolute happiness…_ ’ This is exactly how it is.

“Marinette, Luka! You did it! Now it’s official: you are the new guardians of the Miraculous. Your bond will now last forever”

“Thank you, Tikki. I couldn’t be happier…” I say, cupping Tikki in my hand.

“Neither can I” Luka embraces me. 

And it’s finally here: my long-awaited happiness. 

* * *

“Marinette. Aren’t you forgetting something before we go back?” Luka asks me, pointing at the rabbit Miraculous with a knowing smile. I understand him immediately.

“You’re right. We have to pay Alix a visit”

I giggle a little while I grab the rabbit Miraculous from the box and offer the Snake one to Luka. We pronounce the magic word to transform and I call for my time portal power.

“Are you ready, Viperion?” I ask, reaching his hand.

“I’m always ready to go anywhere with you Lady- What should I call you?”

I grin as I decide my new superhero name.

“Lady Last Chance”

Luka smiles and holds my hand tighter, in support. 

“Lady Last Chance. I wouldn’t have thought of a name that fit better. It’s perfect- just like you.”

I smile fondly at his comment. “Let’s go?” Luka nods at me and I get Master’s and the rest of the team confirmation and we cross the portal. “Well be right back”

* * *

Bonus: 

“Ladybug? Viperion! Why are you here?”

“Alix, we need you to go tomorrow at 8AM at Paris International airport and warn Marinette- the one in the past- no, your time- to stop her plans. She’s… broken and frightened right now and thinks there’s no hope awaiting for her. But there is. Happiness is waiting for her”

“That’s amazing. You look so happy now. I’m so relieved... I hate seeing Marinette suffering like that. How can I help? Tell me what I have to do”

  
  



	9. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's POV + epilogue

**Adrien’s POV**

After Chloé faints due to Alya’s chloroform, I carry her to one side of the room, to where my friends are and we sit there in silence. It’s not like we plan to listen to what Marinette and Luka have to say, but it’s impossible not to hear with all the echoes of the quiet room. I let Chloe rest on my lap. I’m worried about her and her injuries, but I’m also worried about Marinette and Luka, too.

But It seems it’s going well… Finally on the same page. 

I’m happy for them, even if it still hurts. Before I can think more, my mind gets automatically called out at a sobbing sound. 

Chloe.

“Chloe, are you ok?” I ask her, sofly not to startle her. Alya and Nino gasp.

“Hey! Didn’t you tell me the chloroform lasted for 30 minutes!? Why is she awake already?”

“I don’t know! It worked like that on that movie I saw some weeks ago!”

“Nino! You were supposed to check about it! You have to check the facts!”

“Sorry, Alya, but that’s usually your job so…”

“I can’t believe you… Should I put her to sleep again, Adrien?”

I glance at Chloe before answering Alya’s question. She’s still crying. Only crying. 

“No… No need. She’s not going to interfere anymore. She’s accepted their happiness. Just like me…”

Chloe’s sobs continue, almost silently. I can’t help it but feel sympathy for her. Our feelings are the same, aren’t they? One of my hands caresses her hair while the other moves to her hands, which she welcomes and squeezes tightly. 

I’m not paying much attention when Luka asks Marinette to wait for him and he approaches where we are. 

“Chloe, I know you’re awake”, he says.

Of course he would know. He has a good hearing. Chloe acts like she is asleep, holding her tears deep inside her heart.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I guess my percentages weren’t wrong”. 

Luka waits for an answer that doesn’t come, so he continues. 

“Chloe. I need you to give the ring back”

I can feel Chloe’s body jumps a little in surprise, but remains immobile. 

“Chloe, don’t make me repeat it” 

I would get angry at Luka if it wasn’t for the devastated face he’s making. He clearly doesn’t want to hurt Chloe anymore and I can empathize with that feeling. This is hard for everyone, but it must be done. Even I understand this much.

“Ugh! Take this stupid ring, I don’t need it anymore!” 

Chloe quickly uses her sleeve to dry her tears and toss the ring aggressively on the floor. Luka sighs in disappointment.

“Not the Black Cat Miraculous, Chloe, the other ring...”

Oh, the Black Cat Miraculous. I forgot she still had it. Plagg is going to be angry… I make sure to pick up the ring and I put it on before Chloe catches it again. I don’t think she’s planning to use it anymore, but with Chloe... you never know.

“Ugh! Fine! Take this cheap shiny thing! I don’t need it anymore! CHEATER!” she finally gives in with a scream, tossing her engagement ring farther and angrier. 

Ah, it seems Chloe’s usual pride is back… This means she’s feeling better... I’m glad.

“Don’t you dare use it to propose to her! You’re better than that” she gives him a final warning before her face hids in by my coat again. 

Propose…? Could it be…?

“As if I would do something as low as that…”

Yes, that’s most likely.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. Thank you for everything. I hope you find your happiness…”

Luka’s hands collect the ring and approach Marinette again, who is still waiting. Then, he takes a little box out of his pocket. Of course. That’s what he did in London while I was convincing Master Fu. That was the perfect ring for Marinette. Even I thought that. A beautiful diamond at the center with some pink diamonds surrounding it in a form of a flower- her trademark flower. The diamond had some blue highlights that made it even more perfect. 

So he bought it in the end. That’s good. 

“Oh my God, Luka! It’s the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen!” Marinette squealed, accepting it.

"Should I be offended?" Plagg complains, narrowing his green eyes.

"Plagg! Not now!" Tikki scolds him.

“But Sugarcube, just look at those two! I've never seen my kid this hurt before! The blondie too!”

Plagg’s words hold so much truth it hurts. I’m not ok but I have to force myself to be. For Marinette’s happiness. For our partnership too. 

“It’s ok, Plagg. Marinette is happy now. I very much prefer her being happy with Luka than devastated and alone. She hasn’t been interested in me for a while. I know my place. I’ll be ok”

“Adrien…” 

I pat Plagg’s head as he likes it. I missed my kwami friend… I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye to him anymore… Maybe I could try asking Marinette? I doubt she would agree but why not?

“Chloe, are you ok?”

Chloe is not crying anymore. Instead, she looks up at one of the torches of the room, letting the light pass only through the space in between her fingers. 

“I’ve tried to hurt Luka with these hands. I’ve tried to destroy them. I’ve been in the way until fate couldn’t be avoided anymore… I deserve this… I hate it but I accept it. I’ll try to be a better person from now on. I promised Luka… Maybe, if I had been a kind person from the start Luka could have loved me as I love him…”

Chloe doesn’t deserve to be unhappy… but how are we supposed to get on their way when they look so happy? The happiest I’ve ever seen… We must accept their feelings. We had our chance and we have no choice but to move on, giving them our blessings and wishing for their undoubtedly successful happiness...

“Chloe, Luka cares for you. I know he wouldn’t have proposed to you if he didn’t. You’re a good person. Don’t you ever think you’re not extraordinary, because I know you are”

“I know… But at the end I’m the one who’s all alone… Can I really find another love someday, Adrien? Why can’t I be loved?”

Her answer pains me because I feel the same way. Do I deserve this? For forcing my feelings on My Lady until the reveal? I regret that… a lot. Not noticing Marinette when she was in front of me… I guess it was bound to happen…

I hope she can be happy with Luka now...

And Chloe… she keeps crying and I don’t know what to say to make her feel better. I hope it’s ok with just holding her hand for a while… She looks so… fragile. Was she always this beautiful? I feel as if I’m meeting the real her for the first time. 

Why is my heart beating faster…? 

* * *

After the magic light ritual is officialized, Alya, Nino and Master Fu congratulate Marientte and Luka on their engagement. I’m holding Chloe’s hand, who is hiding her tears behind me. But we stay as mere spectators for the time being. Chloe’s injuries are healed, and Pollen is hugging her cheek. Plagg has returned to me too. 

“Are you ok? I can still destroy the world, if you want me to...” He offers me.

“No, Plagg. No need to do that”

Plagg pouts at my answer and I hold him into my hands.

“Thank you, Plagg. I missed you, my friend”

“Adrien!” Plagg loudly sobs.

I finally take the courage to approach Marinette and Luka, holding Chloe’s hand so she comes too. The new guardians welcome us with a hurt but sincere smile. 

“Marinette, Luka. I’m happy for you”, I say.

“Thank you, Adrien”, they say, but their attention is more focused on my childhood friend.

“Chloe I-”

“Oh, no! Don't you dare to apologize, Dupain-Cheng! I'm not pitiful, you hear me!? I'm not being dumped, I'm the one dumping him! He’s utterly ridiculous!”

Chloe is actually heartbroken, but she’s strong enough to put an act like that. She really is something, isn’t she? She surely is fond of her pride. I can see Luka giggle in relief.

“Thanks Chloe, for everything. You are today's hero”

“Thank you, Chloe”, Marinette joins her fiancé.

“Hmph! You're all ridiculous…” she whines. but murmurs something in a low voice later. ‘ _Great, now I feel even worse…_ ’

Is that a blush? Cute. Wait- what? Since when is Chloe _cute_?

Before returning to my plane, Marinette and Luka use the rabbit and the snake Miraculous to go somewhere. I’m sure they’ll be back soon, so I focus on Chloe.

“Are you ok, Chloe?”

But she never answers. She just hugs me tightly in need of comfort. A comfort I need as well. Her tears don’t stop as I hug her back.

“It will be ok, Chloe. It will be ok…”

* * *

  
When Marinette and Luka return, they take the Miraculous box with them and we walk to my plane. Marinette and Luka have agreed to let me Plagg stay with me, and it makes me very happy, even if that’s going to be in a few weeks, after figuring out the new guardianship. Before getting on the plane, Master Fu speaks.

“Take care on your trip back to Paris. I'm not going. I'm old and I have some past mistakes to fix. I'll stay at the temple, helping the acolytes to make up for my irresponsibility”

“Oh, just when we had met again... “ Wayzz cries.

“You can come anytime with the horse Miraculous. I'll be happy to see you”

After a collective hug, Marinette speaks again, in regret.

“Sorry for all the trouble I caused you…”

“Don't say that, Marinette. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help. Every one of the team had fulfilled their role perfectly. You chose well your team”, Master Fu smiled proudly at his disciple.

“But I did nothing...?” Nino shrugs, surprising everyone and making Alya laugh. 

“Wasn't the chloroform necessary at last? That was your idea. Of course you did your part!”

“Ruuuude!! You're all ridiculous! I'm the one who did the most difficult part! You should be grateful I’m part of the team!!”

“Of course, Chloe. We totally are” Luka smiles at her, his words filled with total honesty. 

The rest of us join him in agreement, surprising Chloe, whose face turns slightly red.

“Ugh. Whatever! Losers...”

She's acting all strong but she's heartbroken inside. _So Chloe…_

“Thank you for everything Chloe. You're extraordinary, don't let anyone make you believe you aren't” Luka says, patting the top of her head softly, and her gaze lowers to her feet, holding her tears.

“You're ridiculous… if I was that extraordinary you wouldn't be dumping me…”

I can see how Marinette tries to say something, but she’s cut by Chloe before any sound can leave from her mouth. 

“Ugh! Let's go back already. My hair is a mess!”

“She'll never change… excuse her, ok?” I smile, conflicted, while my teammates giggle at her reaction. I can see how all of them love her in their own way. I’m glad.

“Of course, Adrien”

Of course Luka would know her well, too. Seeing the happy couple together reminds me I still haven’t congratulated them. I take a deep breath in order to find my determination.

“I want to congratulate you for your engagement. I have no doubt you'll be the happiest couple around. Congratulations”

“Thank you, Adrien”, Luka says, turning his face to Marinette.

“I- I'm sorry Adrien… for hurting you and-”

“It's okay, Marinette. I get it. I'm happy for you”

This is actually painful. But it must be done, right? I wonder if this is how Luka felt for such a long time. I can’t help it but to admire him even more now.

“Have you thought about my advice? About moving on…” he asks me.

“Not really. Who would want to be with me, anyway? Money or looks are the only reasons people come after me. Nobody cares about me as myself”

“What about Chloe? I think she still likes you…”

“Chloe? Are you serious? No offense, Luka, but she's… well, you know”

“She's changed Adrien. You saw it. It's true she's… special in her way… but there's kindness in her heart. And she loves you for who you are, not for your status”

Luka is right. I doubt he would have dated her if he wasn't convinced of her change.

“Are you sure…?”

“Maybe…?”

I don’t know if I should even be considering this. But at least I can be around Chloe as a friend, right? It will probably help both of us.

* * *

“Take care Master! I'll miss you!” Marinette hugs him.

“See you again, Master. Take care of your health”, Luka gives him a handshake, but Master pulls him in a hug he welcomes. 

“You too. I'm sure you'll be happy. And now the box is safer under two guardians protection”

We can see Master Fu waving at us when the plane takes off. Sitting next to me is Chloe, who squeezes my arm strongly. I forgot she was afraid of take off and landings. She recovers her calm after the plane stabilizes. 

We are seated at the back of the plane. Nino and Alya are sleeping in exhaustion, Marinette and Luka too. No wonder. It’s been a long day- week. It’s quiet on the plane when Chloe breaks the silence.

“Aren’t you mad, Adrien? You love Marinette, don’t you? How can you stay so calm...?”

“Yes, I love Marinette. But I’m not mad. I’ve already resigned a long time ago… I’m happy for her now”

“What about destiny? You were meant to be together… If only-!” her teeth clench.

“No, Chloe. It was never meant to be. Things with Marinette went well only when I followed Luka’s advice. After he left, I tried to figure out things on my own, but I always messed up… I wasn’t fair to Marinette. I was selfish and treated her possessively. But Luka is different. He cares about her needs and wishes. I couldn’t do that. Marinette loved how Luka treated her, not me. She loved my image and Luka’s actions incarnated in me. It was only natural she broke up with me after noticing. Destiny was not meant to be for us. It was Luka from the beginning…”

“That’s ridiculous! Why didn’t you work harder!? Marinette LOVED you! I know she did!”

“Maybe yes, maybe not… What’s the point now? I got to understand Luka’s feelings and he was right all along. I should have cared for Marinette’s happiness over my own. Aren’t you the same, Chloe?”

Chloe lowers her face before giving me an answer, reflection on her feelings and actions.

“I- I was unfair… I used tricks to get closer to him… Lies. Of course he would hate me. I tried to change my heart and become kind like Marinette, but I couldn’t… Luka is good at figuring people out. He could easily tell when I wasn’t being honest. It was so annoying! But then… I had a fight with my mom and I couldn’t hide my sadness… But he didn’t laugh at me for crying like a stupid baby. Instead, he said he liked me better when I was sincere and… ugh… so frustrating...”

“It’s ok, Chloe, cry as much as you want…”  
  
“I love him so much, Adrien! What I’m supposed to do now? I can’t force him to go back with me when he looks so happy… If this is karma for all my wrongdoings from my school days then it’s so cruel… I already regretted all of that! Why do I have to suffer all this torture?”

I- I don’t know what to say. I comfort her in silence, but she finds her own answer before I can come up with mine.

“No… I bet I deserve this. I only could approach Luka because I used dirty tricks. I’m a bad girl. I’m evil. That’s why I can’t be loved. Marinette is different. She’s light, radiant. She’s always honest and pure. Just like Luka… I can’t blame him for choosing her over me, it’s only natural”

“What you did is admirable, Chloe. I don’t think you’re evil. You’re just clumsy expressing your feelings. Luka was right: you have changed. I can clearly see the kindness in your heart. You are very strong and honest for letting Luka go despite loving him” I assure her.

It doesn’t feel like she gets my answer as a satisfying one, though.

“As if you are one to talk… And even if that’s the case, how am I supposed to recover from this? What’s going to happen to all the wedding preparations? I really don’t want to cancel those. And I don’t want to explain anything to anyone. I don’t have the strength to do so, not right now…

“Maybe Luka could use that? You know…” I suggest to her.

Chloe looks hurt and angry at me, tears jumping from her eyes when she quickly turns face to look at me.

“NO! I’ll never forgive him if he does! He didn’t choose anything at all, it was just me! Everything is according to my tastes. How can I let him get married in the place that speaks ‘Chloe’ everywhere? I don’t want that. Ridiculous!”

Well. I can understand that. But she put a lot of effort on it, so she must be sad it will go to waste.

“But it’s quite a pity… I know you were really excited about it”

Chloe shrugs.

“I was. And now I can’t ever marry. I’ve already resigned…” she says. Suddenly, her eyes start shining. “Unless…”

I nervously gulp. I know THAT look.   
  
“Unless...?

“Adrikins…” she turns to me and holds my hand, her begging puppy eyes fixed on mine. “We are friends, aren’t we?

“Yeah?” I ask, trembling a little while she continues.

“It’s my dream to get married, you know that…”

“Ye- Yes… You used to say that all the time as kids. Why?”

“Would you marry me?”

_WHAT? Did I hear it right? Me? Marry Chloe? How can she expect me to say yes after everything that just happened? Is this a joke? I can’t!_

“WHAT!? No no! No way! We’re not even dating! Impossible!”

“No, Adrien, that’s not it. I mean a ‘fake wedding’. Just acting, so I can at least enjoy my real wedding once… please, Adrikins! Marry me!”

_I- I don’t even know how to feel about this. I’m both happy and disappointed? Her puppy eyes are making it difficult for me to reject her..._

“No No NO, Chloe, this is so wrong! Why me? You don’t even love me!”

“I loved you when we were kids and until I stupidly fell for Luka. I don’t have anyone else to ask! Please…!”

_What? I blink a few times. Chloe did…?_

“You loved me...? Really…?” I ask her, incredulously. 

Her face immediately tells me she’s offended by my answer.

“OMG Adrikins, I can’t believe you! I even confessed to you before you dated Marinette! How dense can you be!? You even said: ‘I love you too, Chloe, you’re such a good friend’. Those words still sting me, you know?” she shouts. 

I remember that… I- I was really bad at reading people’s feelings, wasn’t I?

“Ah… I thought… I’m so sorry Chloe. I didn’t know you meant- I’m so dumb…”

“See? I demand compensation! If you want me to forgive you, you have to marry me next month. I’m never forgiving you otherwise” she fusses, crossing her arms.

“Whoa, Chloe, don’t need to be so harsh! You know I didn’t want to hurt you!”

“But you did! And I demand an apology for breaking my heart. So help me make my dream come true. Please…?”

_Ah, sh*t. Her puppy eyes again… I feel weaker now._

“Hmm… It’s true I feel bad, but a wedding…”

“It’s ok, Adrikins! It’s just a fake wedding, just to make my dream come true. Please… You’re the only one I have left now!”

Her puppy eyes don’t stop staring at me until I lose and agree to help her. 

“Ok…” I finally answer, giving in. 

And her face illuminates. 

“Really!? Are you serious Adrien? Because I really want to celebrate my wedding and I don’t want to keep my hopes up just for you to step down at the last moment”

Has she always been so radiant when she’s happy? Is that me making her this happy? My heart skips a beat.

“It’s only actors, right? For the photos. I’m a model. I can think of it as a favor for my childhood friend. But wait- You don’t expect me to kiss you, do you...?”

“I want you to, yes. Aren’t you an actor as well? It should be easy for you. But I’ll understand if you don’t want to...”

_AGAIN. Those hurt puppy eyes… I can’t-!_

“O- ok then. I’ll do it. For our friendship...”

“OMG! Thank you so much, Adrikins! I love you” she hugs me.

_Was my heart supposed to skip a beat now? Damn it, she’s cute… This is making me happier than I could have ever imagined…_

_This is bad._

* * *

At the end, Marinette and Luka didn't use the Wedding preparations previously set for Luka and Chloe. Instead, they looked for a quiet little church in a rural French area to get married. Who would have thought Master Fu had a license to officialize weddings? The ceremony was held only for them and the kwamis.

I've never seen anyone as happy as them in my whole life. And I'm happy for them too. I heard they are preparing a bigger wedding ceremony with their families and friends in some months too. They’re planning their honeymoon too- a world tour using the Horse Miraculous. I have no doubts nothing can get in their way anymore now. They’ve found their forever.

On the other hand, not wanting to waste or cancel the wedding preparations that cost her so much, Chloe asked me to fake a wedding so at least some of the money spent finds some purpose. 

I'm not sure why I agreed, but here I am. 

_The groom_. 

With my family members at one of the rows of benches, Chloe's family in the other one. My friends and Chloe's friends are there too. Marinette and Luka as well, happily in love as always. Nino, Alya and their baby... even Jagged Stone and his crocodile are there within the guests.

And then, the official in charge of the wedding. 

My body is tense, and before I can react, the wedding march music starts, and Chloe- _the bride_ \- appears down the aisle with her father. 

Wow! She looks stunning… Has Chloe always been so beautiful? Is it because of the wedding dress? Why is my heart beating so fast? This is a fake wedding! No need to get nervous here! 

And Chloe smiles at me and I feel like I'm about to pass out. She's glowing. _How?_ Not any other woman except Marinette has ever made me feel like that. What's wrong with me? This is Chloe! Same Chloe as… damn! She's still glowing. What’s wrong with the lights?

And the priest starts talking.

"Welcome. We've reunited here today to-"

"Chloe… this is still a fake marriage, right...?"

"Of course" 

And her answer gives me shivers down my spine. Of course it has to be fake, right? _Right?_   
  


Is there supposed to be guests in a fake wedding? That priest is an actor, right…?

"Yes, I do" my words came out automatically, without thinking, hypnotised by Chloe’s beauty in front of me. 

It’s been a while since I’ve felt butterflies in my stomach. Could I be falling for her...? For Chloe…? She keeps looking even more gorgeous and radiant every second I stare at her. My head is spinning, and I can’t think properly anymore.

"You can kiss the bride"

"Yeah, totally fake…" Chloe smirks and kisses me passionately. 

_What?_

And I can't hold myself for kissing her back. Pressured by the stares of the guests and the feelings Chloe is awaking in me. It feels good…

“Congrats!”, “Congratulations!”, “When is the honeymoon?”, “When can we expect a baby?”

Are these really the questions supposed to be asked during a fake marriage...? 

Before I can react, Chloe approaches me again, and kisses me. I’m not sure what makes her kiss me again but I can’t complain. I feel like Chloe is starting to grow on me. She has really changed… hasn’t she?

But I can feel my face become white as a ghost when the priest comes and tells me: “Congrats, I’ll make sure the papers reach the official authorities. I wish you and your wife happiness”

My father is looking disappointed through Nathalie’s tablet, the gorilla is tearing up and Chloe’s mother is praising her daughter, while her father is giving her a thumbs up, crying in happiness for his daughter. And finally, Luka and Marinette are there, looking at me with a sympathetic smile. 

I gulp.

_MY WIFE…?_

_What have I done?_

  
  
  


**THE END**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end!


End file.
